Zelda The forgotten War
by zemical
Summary: Ganondorf has been executed, yet his forces and dark power are still felt throughout the land, barely able to protect themselves, the hyrulian forces are left with a broken army and an unexperienced young queen, all seemed lost when suddenly a hero from a forgotten time returns from his jounrney, but is he able to get the job done? Does he even want to? Malink as main ship, ongoing
1. Volume 1 Chapter 1

Volume 1

The return

It was another hot day in hyrule, if it were not for the slight breeze and the shadow that the hyrulian border gate casted, the lone guard feared he might have pass out

"why do I have guard duty? why am I the only one on guard duty!?" the guard thought to himself, he could be out there with his comrades, fighting the Gerudo forces, well yes it was true that only a few years ago Ganondorf had been executed, but his forces somehow still managed to keep the fight going to this day!

The guard sighed as he thought to himself "what am I even doing here? no one's left or entered hyrule in years, they probably just sent me here to get rid of me..."

but then, as if fate was laughing at him, a shadow with the sun at its back, could be seen approaching the gate from outside of hyrule

"!?!?!" both shocked and filled with joy that he finally had something to do, the guard took out his telescope and tried to see just who was apptoaching

upon closer inspection, the first thing he could see was that the stranger was riding on a big light brown horse with a beautiful white mane and feathering, the horse appeared to be carrying several pieces of equipment

luckily however, the rider came in to appearance shortly after the horse as well, from what the guard could see, he had bright blond hair and five o'clock shadow, he also had...an eyepatch on his right eye? he appeared to be wearing a light gray poncho, most likely to protect himself from the elements, he also saw what appeared to be the scabbard of a sword. Upon seing the armored boots and gauntlets he also wore, the guard assumed he was some kind of traveling knight

By the time the guard was done observing him, the stranger was only a few meters away, shocked by how close he suddenly was, the guard quickly grabed his spear and yelled

"Halt! Who goes there!? What business do you have here outsider!?"

they didn't respond at all

"I said halt!" Despite the guard's command, the rider did not stop, however the man suddenly jumped off the horse, when he did so however, the horse fell to its side

The guard didn't quite understand what was going on, so he pointed his spear at the stranger who continued to walk towards him

"Take one more step and I'll!...huh?"

before he could finish his sentence, the stranger fell forward on the ground, upon closer inspection, the guard realized that the man and his horse were both dirty, covered in bruises, and appeared to be extremely exausted, infact once he observed them closer he found it a miracle they could could even ride at all

"well...I suppose I'll have to bring them in before they die..."

meanwhile, in the great castle of hyrule

Zelda sat on her new throne, it was still pretty recent for her that her father died and everyone suddenly started calling her queen even though she hadn't married, while its true that she would be lying if she didn't enjoy the perks she lacked even as a princess, and she fully knew it was the right decision to become queen, she honestly missed her days as a simple princess, she had so much free time and could still enjoy life independently, now she was constantly busy trying to organize the soldiers for the war and whenever she actually had free time and wanted to do something, she had to have atleast four royal guards with her at all times it was honestly beginning to frustrate her

"ugh...im so bored...I could be meeting new people in castle town or shopping or even gardening...but instead im stuck here..." zelda thought as she continued to listen to countless politicians in the throne room argue over the smallest and irrelevant matters as if they were the world

when suddenly a guard bursted the doors open and ran inside

"your majesty! your majesty!" yelled the guard

when he finally arrived he was covered in sweat and was gasping for air

zelda observed him more closely than said

"wait...I think I know you...your the castle town gate guard...yes?...did you run all the way from castle town to here?"

"yes your majesty...I have some news that would greatly interest you..." said the guard "we recently found a stranger entering hyrule...he's currently unconscious from exaustion...he was carrying...this..." the guard then pulled out the ocarina of time

end of chapter 1

Author's note

alright that was the first chapter of my first story, I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave suggestions and comments about it, also btw this story won't always be on just one character, sometimes a chapter will focus on link or ganondorf or even maybe Darunia, basically it just helps us see what's going on some place else


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 2

Link awoke from his slumber with a loud gasp as he sat upwards on a bed, upon doing so however, nearly every muscle in his body ached with pain

"ugh...where am I?..." Link said to himself, he appeared to be in a small clean room, he was laying shirtless on a well bed, the room had a tiny kitchen and a table, he also saw a closet that had his clothes as well as some new clothes, all of his items were missing however, his eyepatch and luckily his wallet were on the table

"great...well atleast they gave me a compfterbal place to rest, maybe their friendly, guess I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer" link thought to himself as he streched and got out of bed

after making himself a quick breakfast, Link grabed a nice blue tunic from the closet, put on his eyepatch and grabed his wallet and left the room

"woah...I wasn't expecting this.."

Link had found himself inside hyrule castle he could never forget the castle's beautifully organized interior, Link knew exactly where he needed to go now

"I better not keep her waiting, clearly im expected"

Link then used the same path he used as a child and easily avoided all of the castle guards as he made his way to zelda's garden, and believe it or not, there she was, only now she was fully grown, and appeared to be wearing a crown and a dress worthy of a queen, and this time she was facing him instead of her window

whenever link got closer, he suddenly started to feel nervous, it had been so long, they had clearly changed so much, but he decided to put loyalty first, and when he finally reached her, he kneeled onto one knee

"I have returned princess, and...I know that you told me to take the ocarina and never return with it to protect it, but I couldn't stay away any longer...after all these years of being alone I had to return here, I wanted to see you, my friends, my family again, im sorry that ive failed in-"

interupting him before he could finish, zelda hugged him as tightly as she could, he could feel the tears in her eyes

"No link, im the one who should be sorry, I sent you once again on another quest, only this time you lost everything, even!...your eye?...link what's happened to you?"

she said, but then link backed away and he turned away, hiding his face

"its nothing...and zelda...I don't hold any of it against you, its done...I just want to go home..."

zelda smiled as he said that and wiped away her tears

"of course you do...and you will, but Link...im sorry to say...that despite everything, Ganondorf still attacked us, he tried to take the triforce by taking out hyrule...we managed to stop him and the sages executed him, but the gerudo still fight us...Link, we're in the middle of a war..."

Link took a step back as he took in everything she said, a few moments later, he looked at her and said

"you want me to fight...don't you?"

Zelda seemed to be struggling to speak when finally she said

"yes...I hate to be the one to ask...but we need your courage again, ganondorf's forces are slowly but surely defeating us, ever since my father died I've had to take over for him as Queen...and im inexperienced, I don't know how to fight a war Link...I need you to lead the soldiers, to help bring back peace"

When Zelda had finished her plea, Link had once again turned away, for a moment he seemed angry, but then he controled himself and said

"I understand what your saying...and your probably right...but...im done fighting your majesty...im not a soldier...and I haven't been a hero in a long time..."

Link then raised his left hand, showing it to her

"I no longer possess the triforce...ever since I finished my first quest and protected their precious triforce they abandoned me, erasing everything ive done like I was just a tool...and then I had to leave hyrule...like I said I don't hold it against you, but I certainly wish you hadn't asked me...im sorry Zelda...but you'll need to find a new hero...my courage has long since died out..."

Link said, he then began walking away, impa had been watching the whole thing by the door as she did in the past, when he got close enough he noticed her glaring at him, she then said

"your items and your horse are waiting for you outside...hero!"

Link walked past her without saying a word, Impa then walked over to zelda and watched Link leave with her

"Shall I clear up his room your majesty?" impa said

"no...I believe he will soon change his mind...despite how he acts...I can still feel the good in him"

End of chapter 2


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 3

Link made his way over to Hyrule fields, epona was just outside the gate, next to her was a large bag, most likely containing his items, all as Impa had said, Link looked back at the castle one last time, wondering if perhaps he had made a mistake, he then shook his head and ignored those thoughts and walked up to epona

Link smiled as he pet her mane "atleast you'll always be there for me right girl?...just you and me...atleast I hope so..."

over the course of their journey, Epona had finally begun to age, years of battle and hardship had finally starting to wear her out...it was wearing both of them out

Link opened up the bag, the first thing he had found was his three blades, the kokiri sword wich he now simply used as a knife or dagger, the fairy sword sword wich he rarely used, but it was the only magic blade he had left, and his most recent sword, he had forged it himself and was proud of his work, despite having gained a few cracks and scratches, it was still as durable and as sharp as ever

next he found his light gray poncho, he remembered that when he left termina, the lands he traveled across were merciless, rain, thunder, wind, sandstorms, earthquakes, lands of fire and lava, thick forests, lands of ice and snow, he quickly realized he needed extra protection, and the poncho he had purchased had helped him alot in his travels

the next item he found was his shield, being outside of hyrule and termina he had no access to any true hylian shields, and he had sadly lost the termina mirror shield, his newest shield that he forged as well, was completely round, and was partially inspired by the ones the knights of ikana had worn, he rarely used a shield any more as well, he very rarely met an opponent that he needed it against anymore and it slowed him down, recently he's been focusing alot more on pure swordskill anyway, he just had epona carry it just in case,

he still carried the same bow and hookshot he gained during termina, as well as a few bombs and deku nuts, but that was essentially all he carried, he liked to keep a light load, he sadly no longer had his masks, as they had lost their power when he left termina, he had however gotten himself some armored boots and gauntlets for protection shortly after termina, wich he modified to fit his current size,

finally, he saw it, his old green tunic, when he had gotten older he had no choice but to modify it so it could fit him, it had bbeen torn several times by countless things wich took him countless hours to keep it maintained, honestly he's glad the princess gave him a new one, he was getting tired of always wearing the same thing, he only kept it now for the memories it held

one thing he noticed however, was that he no longer possessed the ocarina, there was no doubt in his mind that the royal family had retaken the ocarina from him, and honestly he couldn't care less, he was actually glad to no longer carry that burden, it was their problem now

putting the poncho over his new tunic and getting his gear ready he got onto epona and began riding off

"come on girl...its time we fulfilled our promise...you ready to see your old master?" link said with a smile to epona

Meanwhile, in a very distant and dark fortress

Nabooru was walking through a long black hallway on a red carpet, the hallway barely lit by the torches on the wall, she was wearing a dark brown cloak that covered the heavy body armor she wore, on her back she had her two large Sabres

"alright, just breath...im sure they are going to be understanding...this time..."

Nabooru said to herself as she took a deep breath, once she calmed herself she opened the large doors at the end of the hallway, inside the room were Kouma and Kotake, the Twinrova witches, they appeared to be saying chants on a large green orb held by a meter high pole, when she entered they looked at her as she kneeled on one knee

"you have summoned me, my lords?" Nabooru said

"not us, dear Nabooru"

said Kouma

"but him" said kotake as they both steped away from the green orb

Nabooru looked at it questionable as it began to harshly glow, and then, suddenly with a blinding yellow flash, Ganondorf himself stood before them, his entire body however was glowing yellow and black

"M-My king!? you are...alive? How is this possible? I thought you were executed by the sages?" said Nabooru

"those old fools could never have executed me, they lacked true power, all they could do was seal me away in the twilight realm...and thanks to them..." Ganondorf lifted his hand, the triforce of power glowed brightly

"I have gained what I sought for so long, and once I escape from this place, I will use both the triforce and my newest followers, to ensure that their failure is complete, while I am here, koume and kotaKotake are ruling for me, every order you have received and will receive, has been from me, through them, to you...and now I wish to hear the current state of our war from you, so tell me Nabooru, how long till they are crushed by our might?"

Nabooru kneeled even lower as she began to sweat

"well...you see my lord...we have crippled their armies and killed their king, only the inexperienced princess and their last few hundred soldiers remain...but at the cost...of losw nearly all of our own military force...once they recover...and they will...we won't have enough warriors left to even survive...we will be wiped out..."

it was at that moment, that the entire fortress began to violently shake, even though he was in a different realm, the dark lord's anger was still felt to devestating effect

"you better watch yourself dear Nabooru, recently you and your precious gerudo tribe have been becoming more and more incompetent, if you fail me again...you will suffer the consequences...this is your last chance...if you fail...then like a tool...you and the tribe, shall be replaced, understood? "

said the dark lord

"yes...my king...they will soon meet their demise..." said Nabooru as she stood back up and quickly walked out of the room

End of chapter 3

Author's note

so as you can see, we've changed from Link to Nabooru's perspective just as I described in the previous note, we're going to take a little break from link for the next few chapters but we will be back eventually, thanks and hoped you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 4

Nabooru walked out of the massive dark fortress, ever since the war began, they had all long abandoned their desert home to move to a secluded location outside of hyrule, their new fortress was at the peak of a mountain that constantly surrounded by a cloud thanks to an enchantment they had cast on the mountain, the only way to get to the fortress was through a tunnel they built, if anyone were stupid enough to try to climb the mountain it would lead to certain death, as it is extremely steep, freezing cold, snow that turns into an avalanche rather easily, and it's crawling with skullatula

Outside of the fortress were numerous gerudo, alot of them were wounded as only the most injured are allowed back at the main fortress with the exeption of Nabooru and some of the other high ranking gerudo, every one else was fighting the war , they weren't even allowed to go to the kingdom they want to protect

Suddenly a gerudo ran up to Nabooru and saluted her

"We've got a fully healed squad ready to move out, shall I tell them to escort you out ma'am?"

Nabooru turned towards her then answered

"...no, I want all of you to stay here and rest up, you've all earned it, once your all healed up, I want everyone, and I mean everyone to prepare, we're going to give one last assault...if we fail this...the king will see us as an outdated tool he no longer requires, he will only see us as a hindrance...then we'll all be in trouble...failure means death for all of us...don't fail this..." said Nabooru as she gave the soldier a Map will all the info she needs

the soldier then replied

"yes ma'am, and what about you?"

Nabooru then began walking down the exit tunnel and said

"I've got my own personal mission, there's a certain someone id like to recruit, if we can add him to our forces we just might have a chance, by the time I join you I expect the first target to be taken" said Nabooru as she walked down the dark tunnel, beginning her hardest and if she wasn't careful, last mission...

Meanwhile, speeding through zora's river

Princess Ruto was swimming as fast as she could to Lake hylia, the sooner she got there the better, behind her were two zora knights, this would be her first real battle

"how dare they approach our sacred temple! We've been peacefully praying to the water spirits in it for generations! what could they possibly want from it!?" she thought

when she had heard that there were some gerudo spotted near Lake hylia, she didn't even take the time to announce it to the king, she simply took two guards, grabed her personal weapons and swam through the river, but she was beginning to regret her decision, aside from training she had never been in a fight before

Eventually, the three zora reached Lake hylia, they then sneaked out of the water and took cover behind the Lakeside laboratory, from afar, Ruto could see what appeared to be a cloaked figure by the large tree on the second island, the figure was simply staring into the water below, whoever that was, they clearly knew that the temple's entrance was underwater

"what are your orders Lady Ruto?" asked on of the zora's

she thought for a moment then answered "prepare for a sneak attack"

all of them then went back into the water and swam towards the island, they then separated and tried to surround the island as best they can, the figure didn't seem to notice them. Once they all got close enough they took out their weapons, the two zora knights took out Spears while the princess took out a single machete shaped zora blade

"ok...calm down...you can do this" she said as she took a deep breath

"...now!" yelled ruto as all three zora jumped out of the water and attempted to slash and stab the cloaked figure, however moving like thunder, the figure dodged Ruto's blade, and grabed the two zora's spears and yanked them out or their hands and threw one a ruto and the other at one of the zora

Ruto had fallen on her back in her attempt to dodge as the spear luckily on slightly cut her on the cheek, however the zora knight wasn't so lucky, the spear had pierced his skull, killing him instantly and leaving a pool of zora blood below him

meanwhile the other zora had immediately begun fighting the cloaked figure in hand to hand combat immediately after losing his spear, he was actually holding his own, zora's have long been known to be more durable and muscular than hylians, and their tails were dangerous weapons, however the figure was highly more agile and athletic then the guard, and was evading most of the zora's attacks

Gaining back her composure, Ruto grabed her blade and charged towards the two combatants, she then actually managed to slash the figures right arm resulting in the groaning in pain, however this only angered the figure

no longer wanting to deal with the zora knight, the cloaked assailant threw their cloak at the zora, blinding him, the figure then jumped and spined in the air, delivering a flying side kick to the zora's neck, knocking him out

without their cloak, Ruto immediately recognized who the assailant was

"my my, and to what do I owe the pleasure, oh having the mighty Nabooru herself grace us with her presence?" said ruto, although on the inside she was cursing to herself, she was now facing the most skilled gerudo in Ganondorf's legion aside from himself and his mothers all by herself, she was in trouble and she knew it

"oh but the pleasure is all mine Lady Ruto" said Nabooru with a smirk as she pulled out her two sabres

"the zora tribe will never bow down to a dictator like ganondorf!"

said ruto as she held her own blade with both hands and got into a fighting stance, however this only seemed to make Nabooru's smirk grow, she clearly wasn't impressed, Nabooru then pointed her right blade at Ruto and said

"then you will die..."

End of chapter 4


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 5

As the two combatants stared each other down, everything was silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the wind and the waves crashing on to the island

this lasted for atleast around two or three minutes, simply them glaring at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike, until suddenly, a single leaf fell from the tree, they both eyed it closely, and then, the moment it touched the ground, they both charged at each other, however as Ruto feared, Nabooru was already overwhelming her with both her speed and her strenght with her swords, Ruto was barely able to block her duel bladed attacks, every once in a while she would get a small slash or stab wound or simply get staggered by the brute strength of the gerudo's assault

"If I don't end this quickly...I...I could actually die!"

Ruto had thought to herself as fear truly began to sink in, she had now become fully aware of just how bad of a situation she was in, she had highly underestimated Nabooru, but most of all she had over estimated herself, needing to gain any kind of advantage, she then tried to deliver a horizontal slash back at Nabooru with all her strength, and while Nabooru managed to block it, Ruto's attack actually managed to stagger Nabooru, making her take a few steps back

"t-this is my chance!" thought ruto as she quickly dove into the water as fast as she could, dissapearing into the depts of the Lake

Nabooru simply stared into the water, she then put her swords away and picked up her cloak, once she put it back on she walked towards the dead zora knight, taking out a knife Nabooru began cutting off the zora's scales

"as I predicted, if I simply waited here the zora would come to me...and now they gave me exactly what I needed" said Nabooru as she attached the zora scales to her armor

she then walked over to the Lake and began walking down, thanks to her armor she had no problem sinking to the bottom of the lake, luckily for her the temple's door had long been broken open by ganondorf in the beginning of the war, she then entered the temple and rose out of the water, looking at the interior, fully aware of how difficult it was going to be to get through this place, she then said

"im gonna have to go through hell to find this guy, that is if he's even in here anymore...this better be worth it...or we'll all be dead soon"

Meanwhile

Ruto had managed to swim back to zora's domain through the shortcut in the lake, the moment she got out of the water she ran as fast as she could to king zora, whenever she finally reached the top of the stairs she said

"Father! its terrible, just horrible news! you have to send as many warriors as possible to the lake at once!"

however the king, noticing her injuries said

"Daughter what happened to you?! your bleeding! and what's this about the lake?...what have you been doing?..."

Ruto, not wanting to waste any time said

"I was told that there was a gerudo at the lake, our sacred grounds! do I grabed two guards and tried to stop her myself...However it wasn't just any gerudo, it was Ganondorf's second in command, Nabooru herself was at the lake...we were quickly defeated...I barely escaped..."

the old king slightly facepalmed, trying to hold back his anger he took a deep breath and replied

"you deliberately and irresponsibly put yourself and others in danger without telling me or anyone else...we shall discuss your punishment later...but now is the time for action"

he then pointed at one of the zora warriors

"you! gather as many warriors as we can send, I want that lake surrounded! , no one goes in or out till Nabooru has been taken care of, understood?"

the guard nodded and ran down the stairs, and followed the king's command

a few moments later, the king sighed and looked back at his daughter

"my dear princess...I know you mean well...and I honestly can't blame you for wanting to take matters into your own hands...but you must understand, you are a princess, your life isn't simply your own...if you were to die...I would have no successor...I am getting old...the day when you will become queen will come...much sooner than you think..."

knowing fully well that despite how she felt about this situation...her father was right, so she didn't reply, she simply listened and sat next to her father, and did her best to get him to stop worrying so much

End of chapter 5


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 6

Sitting near the peak of the mighty death mountain, was none other than the great goron elder himself Darunia, who was in deep thought as he watched the sun rise

"things have changed so much in the past few years...despite my people being known as creatures of the earth, of Stone, of fire, even they weren't immune to the unavoidable amount of change and of progress the war has caused" he thought

he remembered when the war had first began...at first him and his people had closed themselves away, they avoided everything and everyone, they had closed themselves off from the world...but they weren't heartless beasts...eventually they had decided to aid the hylians in their conflict

however the war wasn't all bad, goron soldiers were highly valued, and the hylians payed them very well for their assistance, so much so that they had begun finally renovating their kingdom, they were making the roads more secure, they had decided to start building a mine in the mountain, completely taking down their old temple in the process, his people no longer worshipped that ancient religion anyway, but most surprisingly it wasn't the mines or the soldiers that gave them the most money

no, it was actually the new hot springs they had discovered, people from across the land would travel here to try it, and anyone was permitted here, gerudo, zora, hylian, anyone who payed was welcome, their motto was essentially

bring your bathing suits, but don't bring the war with you... "when did gorons become merchants?" Darunia wondered with a smile

suddenly however, his moment of peace was interupted by an armored goron who ran up to him

"sir! its the dark lord's forces! their marching up the mountain! our forces are currently engaging them!"

said the goron

Darunia looked at him and said "what forces did he send the gerudo? and just how many soldiers does he have attacking us?"

the soldier then said "no sir, no gerudo's in sight, actually they've got anything but gerudo's, they've sent stalfos, lizalfos, iron knuckles, armored wolfos, and lastly armored redead, and most like more that we haven't identified...as for their numbers...we aren't exactly sure how to count that many..." said the goron soldier

to show what he meant he pointed down below the mountain towards the main trail to show Darunia

"...hylia help us..." said Darunia

the trail leading up to death mountain was quite literally being flooded with enemy soldiers, in the distance he could see kokariko village in flames, there were an inumerable amount of soldiers merely entering into the mountain trail, he couldn't imagine how many soldiers were waiting in the village

"I want you to get the mining crew to get as many bolders as they can and make as many walls blocking the trail as possible, as soon as their done I want them to dig trenches as well, even if our soldiers can't fight them off, we will not let them reach the village, hopefully the hyrulian soldiers arrive before we are breached" said Darunia as he and the guard ran down the mountain to join the soldiers

by the time he reached the soldiers below, the goron knight had already left to go get the miners, Darunia however was walking straight down the path, as he was walking it, the lower he got, the more corpses of gorons or enemy soldiers could be seen, along the way however, Darunia was picking up the wounded Goron soldiers back on their feet as well as rounding up the few soldiers left in fighting condition, leading all of the soldiers with him at the front line, they marched down the mountain path

as they all marched down, it wasn't long until they met the massive hoard of enemy soldiers headed towards them, the rocky path was actually slightly cracking from the sheer amount of force of all the soldiers trying to squeeze through it

the goron soldiers actually all took a step back of uncertainty, they all had undying faith in their elder, but even they questioned how they could possibly stand up to such a force

however Darunia stood his ground, not even flinching at the seemingly unstoppable force, by the time they were 30 meters from the soldiers Darunia then raised his right arm, and swung it as hard as he could on the left wall of the rocky path, it then shaked heavily as it collapsed, creating a wall in between them and the enemy soldiers, Darunia then faced all the gorons and said

"brothers! this is the first of many walls that we shall build together! the mining crew is already on its way to build as many as possible as well as lots of deep trenches! we must not allow these invaders to reach our village! our families! in order to do so we will not only help the miners in these constructions, but defend them with our lives! we will have to do so until either the hylian forces arrive, or we are defeated in the glorious heat of battle! but no matter what! today, we stand as brothers!" said Darunia

and in perfect unison all the goron soldiers cheered and nearly immediately got to work, if they were to even survive the night, they would need to work without rest, death mountain shall truly merit its namesake when this battle is over...

End of chapter 6


	7. volume 1 Chapter 7

Unlike the citizens of death mountain, it had been a quite quiet morning at Lon Lon Ranch, the only sounds to be heard were that of the cows and horses and last but certainly not least, the mighty cuccos that were majestically crowing, waking up a certain red headed girl who couldn't wait to get started on her day

"morning already?" malon had thought to herself as she slowly got out of bed, after a few minutes of getting dressed and doing her morning work out routine, Malon got out of her room and went downstairs to, as usual, find her father fully asleep and covered in cuccos, or his...babies as he would often call them

"right where I left you" said Malon with a smile

realizing that once again she would have to do the morning chores as well as breakfast, Malon wasted no time and went outside to begin working, ever since she had gotten old enough to work at all, she had always known that her father was always an extremely lazy man, and yes of course she loved him, but she would still appreciate it if the actual owner of the ranch would do his job

as for mr Ingo, at first all he ever did was complain so much about her father not working that he hardly ever did any work at all, simply blaming him for everything, but ever since the war started he had decided it would be a good time to go back to drinking, making him just as useless as her father

But Malon didn't complain, first off because their family, her father was all she had left and Ingo was practically a drunk uncle or something of hers now, so of course she loved them

but secondly, she enjoyed this, ever since she was a little girl she'd dreamed of owning this or her own ranch, maybe marry a knight to swipe her off her feet as well, but doubted it, most girls her age were already long married, and she had other things to worry about anyways.

After she had finished all her chores, brought the horses out, milked the cows, made her father and mr Ingo breakfast, all of that, she had decided to use her free time on one of her newest hobbies, she had set up three large wooden targets along the race track

Malon had been a champion horse rider ever since she was a little girl, and with the war going on, she had the idea of practicing archery, or more specifically, horseback archery, Malon mounted her horse and took out her bow

"alright...just like we practiced" she said to herself and the horse, she then took a deep breath and began the exercise

after about two hours of non stop practice she finally had enough, she got off her horse and was gonna go put her bow away, she had managed to hit every target most of the time but not perfectly, still she had gotten better then last time, and one thing she easily noticed that in order to even hit the targets at all she had to slow down, making it near impossible for her to go as fast around the track as she always had

Malon then slightly giggled as she remembered the only person who managed to beat her old record, fairy boy probably did it over 20 times, but finally he beat it, of course that was her first record that she made when she was first learning to rideas and had long surpassed it, but he had been so happy about it that for some reason she decided not to tell him, honestly she missed him, he was the only other person he knew that was her age at the time, he was essentially her first real friend

After Malon had put her bow away, and put the horses back in the barn, she just had to milk the cows and she'd be done for the day, and not much longer later she did it, she was currently carrying the milk back inside then stoped mid way and looked at the sky, it was already sundown, she had spent her entire day working out and working on the farm, and she was perfectly happy with that, she turned back and was about to take the milk inside when suddenly

She could hear...galloping, and not just and it wasn't just any horse galloping, she'd heard it somewhere before, and then...her eyes widened, as epona Slowly galloped towards her, she had someone on top of her but they were being covered by a shadow so she couldn't tell, but then, epona stopped and the rider got off of her, he then grabed on to epona and began walking up to Malon with epona in his hand, and when he finally stepped into the light his identity was revealed, Malon couldn't believe her eyes

~Flash back~

Many years ago, at that very spot on Lon Lon Ranch

"Your...leaving?" asked a young Malon

"Yeah...im gonna be gone for a while...I have to go on a long journey, I don't know when i can come back or if I'll even be able to come back...so im saying good bye to everyone..." Link answered Malon

"but...how are you going to do it? why are you doing this? I..I remember you telling me your some kind of...of chosen hero? What does that even mean? can't they send someone else?! someone older!?...I don't want you to go..." said Malon as she hugged him, trying her best not to cry

"im sorry...but its my responsibility...I hate to leave everyone behind...my home, my family..." he looks at Malon " and the closest thing I have to a best friend...you" said link

Malon finally let go of him and said "fine...but take epona with you, I have a feeling you won't last long without her, but in return I want you to promise me fairy boy!" Malon said as she grabed link's collar

"promise me that you'll both come back safe and sound! and that you'll take care of each other! understand? none of that stupid hero talk about not maybe not comming back alright?!...just come back safely..." Malon said as he let him go

Link then smiled and said" alright, but in return, when i do get back, you have to start actually calling me by my real name!"

Malon smiled back and said "don't push it, fairy boy" they then both laughed, and a few moments later, link turned around and began leaving...Malon then said

"Bye...Link..."

~End of flashback~

As Link was walking towards her with epona, Malon had, at this point dropped the milk she was carrying on the ground in disbelief, she hadn't even noticed that he already reached her, when she snapped out of it she looked at him

"a promise is a promise, right?" said Link as he then handed over the reins that were holding epona, however Malon immediately let go of it and hugged Link as tightly as she could and said

"What took you so long fairy boy?" Link, although slightly surprised, hugged her back and said "sorry I kept you waiting..."

Around a minute later they stopped hugging and Malon looked at him

"hey...are you..crying?" asked Malon slightly gigging

"n-no! I've just got something in my eye is all!" said link as he rubbed his left eye,slightly blushing

After she was done laughing at him, she then got slightly mad and poked his eyepatch

"hey what's this? if I remember correctly you were supposed to take care of yourself! getting yourself hurt like that...and just look at epona!" Malon said as she pushed him aside and started looking at epona "she's completely exausted! and not to mention she's all dirty and her saddle and bridle are old and worn out!" she then took epona and began walking her towards the barn

"oh yeah, no way am I letting her leave till she's back at full health, you can use the guest bedroom till then alright?" said Malon

Link then said "Wait you want me to stay here? but I" and before he could even finish his sentence Malon said back to him

"I wasn't asking fairy boy! now head inside, neither of you are leaving till your both back at full health!" said Malon, and before Link could say anything she went into the barn with epona"

Link then stood there for a moment trying to understand just what happened, he then laughed and said to himself "I can handle demons but I can't handle an argument with her..." he then went inside the house

End of chapter 7

Author's note

alright so as you guys can see were back into links perspective and while we will occasionally switch perspectives we hopefully won't be doing so as much anymore


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 8

When Link entered the house he wasn't that surprised to find that it had greatly change since he was last here, it wasn't just a big empty room with hay and cuccos everywhere...well there were still one or two cuccos, but now they had a nice carpet, a fireplace, a kitchen and it would seem that they built in multiple new rooms as well, and one of them had a sign on it's door that said guest on it, so naturally as he was instructed he went towards, along the way of course he noticed who he assumed was Malon's father Talon, sleeping on the floor covered in cuccos , just the way he was all those years ago

When Link entered the guest room and closed the door, he noticed that it had a fairly simple design, bed on the left corner, desk on the right corner, a wardrobe next to the bed and a small chest next to the bed, its own little fireplace, and he even had his own window

while it was no royal inn, for someone like link who had lived in a small tent in horrible weather for the past few years, this was more than satisfying, so link took off his poncho and all his equipment and put them in the chest and wardrobe, and wanting to get compfterbal he naturaly took off his boots and the top of his tunic, thanks to the fireplace it was actually really warm

Link then jumped on the bed and as he was told began to try and rest up, and honestly he was happy about this

"I've earned this, their problems aren't my responsibility anymore...I just have to relax, everything will be fine..." Link thought to himself, and after about twenty minutes, he actually was beginning to rest, he hadn't felt this compfterbal and so...at home...in a very long time...

When Malon came back in the house, Mr Ingo had returned as well, he was sitting at the table next to her father, Ingo was drinking and her father was eating something, however her father looked at her and asked

"Malon dear, I saw that someone is using the guest bedroom, who is it?"

She then answered "Oh that's just an old friend of mine, he's been gone on a journey for a long time and he basically just got back, he's exausted and I said he could stay here until him and epona are back in shape, is that ok daddy?"

Talon then replied "Epona? oh! its that little green boy uh...bink! yeah I remember him, he won my old chicken game, and woke me up when I fell asleep during a delivery, he's a real good kid, yeah I don't mind him staying here"

But then Ingo glared at Talon and said "hey, I don't think that's such a great idea! I already work so hard just to feed you two! I don't wanna take care of another lazy bum!"

Malon tried to hold back her annoyance and said "hey don't worry about it Ingo, If he becomes a problem I'll kick him out, and if he wants to stay I can just have him help out on the farm, we could always use an extra hand" Ingo then nodded, he seemed to be satissatisfied with that, he was way to easy to persuade, there was no way she'd kick out Link like that, and she knew that he would probably help out without her even needing to ask, he was just that kind of person, doing what he thought was right because it was right and thats the only reason he needed

Later, around midnight

Malon slowly opened up Link's room and entered, meanwhile link was fully asleep, Malon then started to change the wood in his fireplace to keep his room warm, when she was finally done with the fire she was about to leave the room, but her eyes couldn't stay away from the sleeping Hylian

She had already seen him shirtless when they were kids from the time they had gone swimming together so many years ago, but this was nothing like that, his body had vastly changed from the last time she saw him, his entire body had gotten so muscular since then, beefy arms, big shoulders, a massive six pack, great biceps, everything, but one thing she noticed, was that his entire torso was covered in scars and most likely had even more that she couldn't see

and for some reason, she had gotten a strange urge, she then slowly and gently touched his torso while trying not to wake him up, all while a blush began to grow on her cheeks

"w-woah..." she wispered out loud before pulling back her hand, she then of course looked at his eyepatch, when she saw his eyepatch when he first arrived, she felt so sorry for him, she couldn't even imagine what kind of horrible things he's been through

"wait, has he been taking care of his eye wound properly? what if he hasn't? he could get an infection! it would be irresponsible for her not to look out for her friend's well being, right?" malon thought to herself as her hand slowly approached his eyepatch to try and gently slide it off

when suddenly Link's hand grabed her arm midway, his left eye wide open

"don't...do that" Link said as he let her hand go and slowly sat up

Malon, being completely shocked backed away into the wall while blushing, trying to explain herself

"I-I was just, I thought you were, I didn't mean...im sorry!" Malon said as as bowed her head

Link then replied "its alright, calm down, I get it, you were just worried about me"

slightly calming down Malon said "y-yeah I was just..." the thought in her mind then appeared that if he knew she was about to touch his eyepatch did he know about when she was feeling his abs? the more she thought about everything that had just happened the bigger her blush got, no longer being able to handle this she then began walking towards the door and then said

"S-sorry!" as she quickly slammed the door and ran upstairs into her room

Link then sat there for a few moments and laughed, he then layed back down and went back to sleep

End of chapter 8


	9. volume 1 Chapter 9

The next morning, Link woke up with a pleasent and delicious Smell in the air, and with his stomach growling, Link rushed to put own his clothes, when he did he rushed out of his room to find Malon in the kitchen cooking around four omelets, she then turned towards Link with a smile and said "Morning fairy boy, sleep well?"

he then answered "yeah, better than I have in a long time that's for sure"

around a minute of silence past before Malon said "hey...sorry about last night, I shouldn't have done that, your privacy is just that, your privacy and I shouldn't have-"but before she could continue Link Interupted her and said

"what are you talking about? did something happen last night?"

Malon then looked at him strangely and decided to just go with it and say

"oh...uh nevermind, its nothing you need to worry about" A big part of Malon felt relieved yet a small part of her felt kinda guilty but, it made it alot easier thats for sure

Link was fully aware of what happened last night, he simply acted like he forgot because it seriously wasn't a big deal to him and Malon clearly felt bad about it and didn't want to talk about it that much, so playing the fool seemed like the smart thing to do

Around five minutes later, Malon had finished the omelets and given Link his, he then kindly thanked her and thought to himself

"...I don't think anyones made me breakfast exept for maybe Saria when I was still real young, and that was just once or twice..." Not wanting to waste anymore time Link began eating his breakfast

Meaning, in Hyrule field, around 100 meters from Lon Lon Ranch

A large group of Gerudo soldiers were were preparing for battle, when suddenly their captain stood on a supply crate so everyone could see her and said

"Alright everyone! you all know why we are here! This could be our last chance to please the dark lord! we can't afford to fail! This first checkpoint should However be relatively easy, all we have to do is take complete control over the farm! if we do that, we'll have our own outpost in the middle of hyrule, a massive advantage that could change everything! I know that we are sadly only twenty soldiers here, but I was told that soon after this assault Lady Nabooru would be joining us, supposedly with a new recruit, so lets stop wasting time and take our first checkpoint!"

Her and the other nineteen soldiers then marched towards the ranch

Meanwhile Ingo, who had been laying on the Ranch's massive walls drinking, saw all the soldiers marching towards the ranch, and knew exactly what they were gonna do, he then started to panic and said

"oh this is bad! this is really really bad! I knew they would come one day I just knew it! I should have joined Ganondorf when I had the chance now their gonna kill us! I...I have to warn everyone!" Ingo said as he quickly ran back to the farm

Link and Malon meanwhile, were taking the horses out of the barn and into the track when suddenly Ingo ran towards them, he then started yelling "Malon! Malon! its horrible! we're under attack! Gerudo soldiers are marching this way! I closed the gate hoping it could stop them but-" and suddenly from afar they all heard a smashing sound, the gate had already been destroyed

Link then took a deep breath and said" alright, listen all of you need to go hide, go to the cow's barn and barricade yourselves inside, Ingo go get Talon and take him there too"

Ingo nodded and ran to get him, Link looked at Malon and said "you go with them too, a battle is no place for a farmgirl" however Malon quickly replied with

"you've got to be kidding! this is my home, I'll die protecting it if I-" however Link Interupted her by grabbing her shoulders and saying "please! I need you to stay with Ingo and your father, not just for your well being but theirs, we both know they'd never make it without you, and I can't fight properly if I have to worry about you..."

Malon, pushed his hands off her shoulders, slightly hurt but she followed his instructions and went to the barn, meanwhile Ingo who was running to the barn with Talon, tossed Link his sword and shield and said

"you won't last very long without these boy!" and then ran to the barn

Link then took a deep breath and waited by the barn door, he would let them pass while he still lived, and in under a minute, all twenty gerudo were facing him, their captain then stepped forward and said

"we are twenty and you are one you have no chance of victory, unless you surrender, you WILL perish, im afraid its as simple as that"

however Link stared at her straight in the eyes, raised his blade and said

"would you like to try that theory?"

the captain, seeing it in his eyes that he was serious and had no intention of standing down, said "very well, take him down-" Suddenly however before they had the chance to act, Link threw a deky nut, temporarily blinding them, when they regained their senses he was gone, the captain then said

"he's trying to catch us of guard! everyone in shield formation!"

they then all stood next to each other and formed the shape of a circular shield, that way they could see things all around them

"I don't see him anywhere!" said one of the gerudo, but suddenly a gerudo wearing a gray tunic stepped out of formation and into the center of the circle, the captain then looked at the gerudo and said "hey! what are you...wait a minute.." suddenly Link took off the gerudo mask he had purchased in castle town and tossed it aside, and he then performed a spin attack, taking down six gerudo soldiers

one of the soldiers however got angry and charged at him trying to slash him, however Link hit her with his shield, staggering her, he then jumped and flipped over her, midway he used his sword and slashed the top of her head, killing her instantly, once he landed he then ran away from the group and using a bit of parkour, he actually climbed up the wooden horse barn, giving him cover and greatly surprising the gerudo with his sudden display of skill

however the captain was no fool, she knew he had also made a big mistake, there was no cover on a rooftop, so she then ordered "archers! rain down on him!" and as ordered five of the remaining thirteen soldiers pulled out their bows and fired upwards, making them all fall towards the top of the barn

it was silent for a moment when suddenly, Link jumped off the roof with his sword raised, he had a couple arrows on his back but it appeared to have only made him angry, the gerudo could see that his sword appeared to be glowing with some kind of magic, Link then performed a powerful magic spin attack mid air, taking down the five archers in one attack, he then landed on one knee and slightly struggled but managed to get up, he then once again raised his blade and awaited for the next attacker

three gerudo then stepped forward and raised their weapons, however before they could do anything Link held his blade with both hands, the gerudo then saw what looked like light shine on it, he then jumped in the air and hit his blade on the ground creating a wave of energy knocking them out

however before Link had the chance to get back up two more gerudo were about to stab him, Link closed his eyes and awaited for the unavoidable attack when suddenly, both of the gerudo cried in pain and fell to the floor dead, they both had arrows on their backs, the gerudo then all turned around, revealing Malon with her bow, Link and Malon then briefly smiled at each other when suddenly

"ugh you bitch!!" yelled the captain as she charged towards Malon who was trying to reload as fast as she could but the captain was to fast and slashed Malon from her left shoulder to under her right arm, making her cry in pain and fall to the floor, there was now only the captain and two gerudo left

Link's eye widened with horror, "No!!" Link then quickly stood up and threw his shield vertically towards the captains face, breaking her nose and making her fall backwards, the two remaining guards then tried to stab link however he rolled forward avoiding their combined attack and stabbed the gerudo to his right piercing her chest

the left gerudo, panicking then tried to quickly delivery a horizontal slash at Link, this forced him to let go of his blade that was still in the gerudo's body and using his right hand he hit the flat side of her blade with enough strenght that it sent it flying out of her hand, and with lighting speed Link grabed her throat with his left hand and lifted her above ground with it, chocking her in the air

She was trying to get out of his grip with all her strenght but she was quickly losing both strength from the lack of oxygen and willpower from the fear his death glare was causing her, but what shocked her the most, was that the triforce could be seen brightly glowing in the hand that was chocking her

She thought she was dead for sure when suddenly

"Link!!" yelled Malon as she was slowly sitting up, snapping him out of his fury and letting the gerudo fall to the ground, making her gasp for air

"that's enough Link...they are only two now...its ok...you can...let them go...their not monsters Link...they...their people...just like us..." continued Malon

Link then walked over to Malon and kneeled down to her, tears in his eye

"yeah...alright...no..no more killing...you got it...now lets get you healed" Link said, luckily her wound wasn't very deep and would eventually heal, it would however unavoidably form a scar across her chest

Link then picked her up and started carrying her to the house bridal style, when suddenly he stopped and looked at the captain and the remaining gerudo and said

"don't ever...come back...understood?"

they then both nodded and slowly began to walk away, Malon meanwhile had been staring at link the entire time he was carrying her, she then thought

"huh...he's no knight in shining armor...but I suppose fairy boy will have to do..." she then fell unconscious into his arms as he carried her into the house

End of chapter 9

Author's note

hey guys, sorry that this chapter was longer, I just really wanted to get this battle done, so as usual feel free to leave any suggestions or comments in the review section, thanks


	10. volume 1 Chapter 10

Malon slowly woke up from her sleep to find herself in...Link's room? she was laying on what she assumed was his bed, and aside from her bra and bandages across her chest she was completely shirtless, on the other side of the room she saw Link who he himself had some bandages across his back and she could see bloody arrows on the desk

She tried to sit up only to groan in pain and lay back down, her action did however catch Link's attention and he said "hey take it easy, you got hit by a sword you aren't exactly gonna be in tip top shape for atleast good while..." he then smiled and said "you saved me you know...if you hadn't helped me, I'd be dead"

Malon then said "you should have asked me to help from the beginning...idiot.." this caused Link to laugh and say

"yeah, i guess I just forgot I could count on other people everyonce in a while..."

they were both silent a bit then Malon said "hey...Link?, I was wondering...when you were um...chocking that woman...your hand had this glow...it kinda looked like-" and before she finished Link said

"the triforce? yeah...I was surprised too...remember before I left when i said I was some kind of chosen hero? I wasn't joking...i had the triforce of courage, but when I left hyrule it wasn't too long after that I realized it was gone...I thought for so many years that I lost it...that the gods abandoned me and that I wasn't worthy or something, I no longer seemed to have its power...but not only do I now realize that I didn't lose it...it was just dormant inside me...and thanks to you I now know why"

Malon then looked at him questionably, he then continued and said "the reason I lost it...was because when I left hyrule all I essentially did was fight for myself, to live or just simply to survive, I had no goal, no real courage...but when I saw you get hurt like that...I no longer fought for myself...but for you" Link then lifts up his left hand showing his triforce to her

"I remembered what true courage was...its not just to stand up for youself...but for others, for those you care about and those who cannot...and its all thanks to you" he then lowerd his left hand onto hers and said

"and I can't even begin knowing how to thank you...so...I know ive been selfish recently, and that we haven't seen each other in years...but if ever you need me I'll-" Suddenly however, interupting him, Malon grabed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, and while it shocked link at first, he gave in and returned the kiss, this lasted for a few moments until finally Malon let go of him and said

"all I want...is for you to be yourself...to be that boy who always did the right thing no matter how hard it was or who he had to face, to have enough courage to bring everyone together and stop anyone who tries pull us apart...and deep down I know you want to...the urge to save hyrule is in your blood, and I can hear it so loudly its making me shiver...so get out there and do what you do best fairy boy...I'll be waiting right here for you to come back"

Link then nodded and stood up, he knew she was right, living in peace could wait...he then thought to himself "right now...hyrule needs it's hero" as he looked at the triforce on his hand, he then went over to his equipment, he tossed his gray tunic aside and picked up his green tunic and said "its time to return..." he then put on his old tunic, grabed his equipment, put his poncho over his tunic and walked to the door

once he was outside he put two fingers in his mouth and loudly wistled epona's song, and on cue epona actually kicked the barn door open and walked next to him, he smiled and pet her for a moment and said

"hey girl...sorry but...looks like I need you to lend me your help one last time...you up for it?" Epona then gave a loud whinny as a reply, Link smiled in return and mounted her, he then rode off from the Ranch and headed towards hyrule castle

When Link arrived he saw a large battalion of soldiers about to leave, Link rode up to their commander and said

"whats going on here? why are you all getting ready for battle?"

the commander looked at him angrily as if it was none of his business and said "who's asking?"

Link, not wanting to waste any time raised his left hand showing his triforce and replied "I am, now what's going on commander"

the soldiers all gasped and the commander said "s-sir link! sorry I didn't recognize you, we were on our way to death mountain, there is a massive enemy army attacking the gorons, if we do nothing they are sure to fall"

Link took everything in everything the soldier said and answered "alright I understand, carry on with your current objective commander, I'll help you out"

the commander then asked "wait...your comming with us?" to wich Link replied

"no...im not a soldier, im a hero, I do things my own way, when you march down the main road and face the hoard you'll be attracting all their attention, an opportunity wich I will use to climb the mountain in secret and rally the goron forces and attack them from their side, without realizing it the monsters have boxed themselves in, if we attack from both sides they will be trapped an unavoidably defeated"

Link then turned epona around and began galloping towards the mountain, however the commander then said "wait you're gonna climb the mountain!? That's extremely dangerous, anyone who takes anything but the mountain trail is either unbelievably brave or enormously stupid!"

Link then simply turned towards him and smirked at him for a moment and then continued to ride away on epona

the commander then facepalmed and then pointed at a soldier and said "you, go tell queen zelda that sir Link has changed his mind, he will now be assisting us in the war...Although he seems totally convinced on doing things his own way..."

the soldier then nodded and ran as fast as he could to the queen to tell her the message

End of chapter 10


	11. volume 1 Chapter 11

It was now the middle of the night as Link finally reached the bottom of death mountain, unfortunately for him in order to reach the mountain with being spotted he had to take a massive detour and needed to leave epona behind, and thanks to a telescope he borrowed he could see that even though the hyrulian soldiers arrived, they had made no ground and the monster horde continued its rampage on the mountain trail

knowing that time was of the essence he took out his hookshot and used it to rapidly climb the steep mountain, over the years he had actually gotten quite familiar with it, and was no able to expertly use it practically anywhere, it had actually ended up becoming one of his most useful tools

However, after about one hour of non stop climbing and..hookshoting? (not quite sure what the verb would be for that...) Link was having a real rough time, climbing death mountain outside of its trail without the proper equipment was, as the guard had warned him, basically a deathwish, the winds got stronger and stronger the higher he climbed, sending dirt, dust and pebbles into his face, he had sometimes just barely avoided being attacked by skullatula, and he had to constantly watch out for falling rocks, and Link knew that if death mountain were to erupt as it often does, he'd nearly certainly perish

But after a long struggle, Link had done it, he was now at the peak of death mountain and made it without getting caught, Link then took a seat on a rock and said

"phew...that was tough...after I take my well earned break, I can take the main trail downwards and join the gorons in their defense"

however nearly immediately after he said that, everything started shaking, and link started to panic and said

"!! is the mountain erupting or something!?"

and suddenly, a massive Goron rose out of the ground, lots of dirt and rocks fell off his back as he sat upwards and looked at Link, who was staring at him for a moment and said

"wait...I remember you! You're the biggoron sword salesman aren't you? i totally forgot you were up here!"

the goron then replied with "aye, both my people and everyone else seemed to have forgotten my existence, no one's spoken to me in years...I saw you climbing the mountain boy...I am most impressed someone so small and fragile as yourself managed to do so...now...what brings you to my summit?" asked the massive goron

"well you see...down there!" Link said as he pointed to the massive horde of monsters on the mountain trail "is an invasion force, they are attacking the mountain, and im here to stop them" said Link

as soon as he said that however the massive blacksmith angrily stood up and yelled "What!?!? they dare attack my people!?!? my mountain!?!? I have been protecting this mountain since it was but a tiny hill!!! I will turn their bones to dust before I allow them to attack these sacred grounds!!!"

The goron's anger seemed to shake the entire mountain as an anger kept inside him up for century boiled to the surface, he then turned towards Link and carefully picked him up and placed him on his giant shoulder, he then said

"You have earned my respect young hylian, to climb this mountain alone and try to protect it with your own strength has proven to me that you are indeed worthy of the trust young Darunia has placed into you, Now let us face this so called horde and insure that they never return!!!"

Link stared at him for a moment then smiled and nodded, he could tell from the look of things, this would be a day long remembered

Meanwhile, at the mountain trail

Darunia was standing on top of the last remaining wall, fighting off the horde of enemy soldiers that were trying to climb it with his remaining brethren at his side

"Do not give up brothers!! we cannot afford to stop!!" yelled Darunia as he continued to fight

The walls and trenches they created had succeeded in slowing down the monsters and had kept the fight going on for a few days, however there were just too many monsters, so many that the space between the walls had been completely flooded and filled up by them like a river overflowing numerous dams, he had never seen so many creatures before

Even with the hyrulian forces fighting them from the rear, the massive horde was simply too numerous, and now that they were just barely holding the last wall, he knew it was just a matter of time before they were overwhelmed and perished, When suddenly

The entire Mountain violently shaked, at first Darunia thought it was an eruption, but the massive shouts that were getting louder and closer told him otherwise, every one on the battlefield had stopped to look at the top of the mountain, and when they saw it they couldn't believe their eyes

Running down the mountain; towards them, with a large amount of boulders and dust following him, was a massive goron shouting as loud as he could, and standing on his shoulder was a hylian who was shouting as well

Darunia couldn't believe his eyes as he said" I...impossible..."

the massive goron then actually jumped Into the air, over Darunia and his forces, and into the monster horde, shaking the ground violently as he crushed countless enemy soldiers and proceeded to attack the horde with all his might

Link meanwhile, had jumped off the massive goron when he had jumped over Darunia, Link was using his poncho as a makeshift parashute, and gently landed in front of Darunia, who upon seing what had just happened, was speechless, Link then looked at him, smiled and said

"hey there...its been a while brother, you remember me don't you?"

Darunia stared at him for a bit then remembered a young boy who came to him one day, he single handedly defeated king Dodongo and saved his people from starvation, and when Darunia had offered him the spiritual stone as a gift, he simply told him that he didn't need it anymore, even though he swore he'd never given it to him in the past, he then happily hugged him tightly and said "Brother!!! I had heard that you went on a journey after helping us and the zora, and i see that you've become a strong young man, and I see that you've uh..." he looks at the massive goron who was currently slaughtering the monster horde with ease "made some powerful allies...ah its good to see you! and of course you have my thanks!" said Darunia as he hugged him with backbreaking strength, to wich Link replied

"Y-yeah, no problem"

a few hours later the battle of death mountain was finally over, the massive goron had returned to the summit to rest, the trail was cleaned of bodies about an hour later, and after Link had to once again go through the brother ceremony, he called epona and took his leave, but before he did the hylian commander walked up to him and said

"You're help was most appreciated sir Link, we surely would have lost the battle without you, and for that, you have my thanks...now as im sure you know, now that the battle is over there will be a celebration to our victory as well as a ceremony to honor those who died here, you are more than welcome, and I'd personally like to have a drink with you"

Link then slightly laughed and answered "im sorry commander, but the drink will have to wait...now that the battle is over there is somewhere I have to go...someone I have to talk to...our reunion has been long overdue...Although for her im sure it hasn't really been that long" Link said with a smile, he then slowly rode away on epona

the commander then asked "and where might that be??" to wich, without stopping or turning around Link replied "Home commander...im going home..."

End of chapter 11


	12. volume 1 Chapter 12

In kokiri forest, Saria was sitting on the branch of a large tree, happily playing her ocarina, and next to her, was a single skull kid wearing a skull mask, who, with his flute was playing along, this is how it was nearly every day here for Saria, she would play her ocarina in the morning, relax in the village, then go in the forest and find her knew friend, they would play even more music, relax and even explore more of the seemingly endless forest, ever since the deku sprout was born nearly all the bad monsters left the forest, now everyone here was always happy, the forest was the most peaceful it had ever been, although Saria knew...something...or rather someone was missing...

"if only Link were here..." Saria thought to herself, when he had left the entire forest had felt the loss, weather some of the kokiri admitted it, he had always been part of the forest just like them

Suddenly however, breaking Saria out of her thoughts, was one of the kokiri who was yelling at her from the bottom of the tree, he said

"Saria! We've maybe got a slight problem! There is a stranger that walked in to the forest on a...um...I think he was riding something called...a horse? anyway you should probably make your way back before Mido does anything stupid!" and before Saria could give any kind of answer he ran back to the village

Saria sighed and looked at skull kid and said "Sorry but I've got to go, my friends need me, continue without me ok? I'll be back before you know it" the skull kid then nodded, saria then smiled and jumped off the tree, grabbing onto a branch she swung herself onto another tree, and continued going from tree to tree as quickly as possible, ever since Link had left she made a huge effort to become more agile and train as much as possible...she remembers it like it was yesterday

~Flashback~

Many years ago, although for Saria, not that long at all

"you're...leaving?" asked Saria as Link was sitting next to her in her house, he then said

"yeah...ever since I left the forest the first time, I discovered a whole knew world...the things ive done, the people I met...you wouldn't believe...but now...I've got responsibilities..."

Saria looked at him questionably and asked "re...responsibilities?"

Link then laughed and said "yeah, it means that I've got things that, even though im not forced to do it, I do it anyway because I feel that its right, like how you took me in as a baby, you didn't have to, but you did anyway"

Saria thought about his words for a moment, then asked "so...you're leaving because there's something you have to do...and you'd regret it if you didn't? "

Link then nodded and replied "that's right, you understand then?" Saria then sighed and crossed her arms, she then said

"I understand...I just wish you could stay a little longer"

Link then slightly laughed and stood up, he then began walking away and said

"hey don't worry...I'll be back before you know I-!" but suddenly Saria stopped him mid way with a hug, at first he was surprised but Link smiled and hugged her back, this lasted for a good minute until Saria finally let him go, Link then said "Hey...you'll be fine...this won't be forever, I promise...and when I'll get back I'll have all these stories I can tell you...but in the meantime, I want you to promise me something..." Saria then looked at him questionably and said "w..what is it?" Link then put his hand on her head and told her

"One day, your going to be something called a sage...and this forest, all of it, from the first flower to the very last tree, will be your responsibility to protect...when I get back I expext you to already be more than ready to be the guardian of this forest...so from now on..I want you to train and explore the forest everyday, understand? you need to know about every I habitant here, from the ants to the birds to the boars...can you do that for me Saria?...its a big responsibility...but I wouldn't ask anyone else..."

Saria then looked at him seriously and said "y-yes! you can count on me Link! by the time you get back I'll be the best sage you can possibly imagine!"

Link then smiled and said "yeah...I know you will Saria..." he then turned around and walked away, and in perfect unison they both said

"...bye..."

~end of flashback~

By the time Saria had reached the village and landed on a rooftop after jumping from tree to tree, should could see that practically every kokiri was gathered and formed a circle around someone, when Saria got a closer look she then facepalmed and said "oh no...Mido you idiot..."

in the middle of all the kokiri was Mido and the stranger she assumed that entered the forest, Mido was raising his fists and appeared to be yelling and trying to pick a fight with him, the stranger meanwhile simply smiled at him and put his hand on Mido's head preventing him from even getting close

"Somethings...familiar about him..." Saria thought to herself, she then jumped off the house, safely rolled onto the ground and jogged her war towards them, when she reached them she was gently trying to push aside the kokiri in an effort to reach the two

by the time she did she then glared and told Mido "Shush Mido! not every stranger is a danger, lets just see what he wants" Mido then nodded and walked away pouting

Saria then looked at the stranger and said "welcome to kokiri forest mister, what brings you to-" however suddenly he got down on one knee and said

"Don't you recognize me? Saria?...have I really grown that much?"

Saria then looked at him for a moment, his bright blond hair, strong face, blue eye, pointy ears...bright smile...Saria's eyes widened as she slowly realized

"Link...is that you?.." asked Saria, he then nodded and was about to say something when suddenly She tackled him with a hug making him fall on his back and laugh as he hugged her back, Saria, who at this point had tears in her eyes as she hugged him as hard as she could, said

"welcome home..."

Around five minutes later they were both in her house, both of them playing their ocarina's, Saria had hers, and Link had, wich even surprised her, had kept the ocarina she had given him all these years ago

when they were done, Link told her all these stories about his travels, he told her things she had never even imagined, and afterwards she told him about all the things she's done in the forest and even showed him how acrobatic she became by showing him a few flips and parkour around the house

Link then smiled at her and said "you've done an amazing job Saria...im more than proud of you...you've become exactly what this forest needs...and for all your hard work, ive got a gift for you...but I hope with all my being, that the day never comes that you'll have to use it..."

Link then pulled out of his bag, both the old kokiri sword and his old deku shield wich he had done his best to preserve and maintain over the years, as he handed them over to her he said

"these are the tools I used when I started my first journey, I wouldn't even be alive without them...they both came from this forest...and as you know, as a guardian, you need to protect everything in this forest with all your might...and with these, you are now a real guardian" Link said

he then helped her properly equip the shield and sword onto her back, and he had to say it just looked natural on her, however she then said

"Link..I...I don't want to hurt anybody" however link put both his hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and said

"no, these tools are never meant for hurting anyone...they are meant to defend yourself and to protect those who are dear to you, and, well im sorry saria but as guardian this is naturally part of the job...now enough of that, why don't you and I take a walk in the forest? its been so long since I've been here that ive forgotten many things about it"

Saria then smiled and nodded, she then grabed his hand and together, they once again walked through the lost woods

Meanwhile, at Lake Hylia

it was misty around the lake, greatly lowering visibility, and yet the air felt warm and dry, however that wasn't what the zora were there for

Countless of the zora guards had surrounded the lake, all of them were standing there, just hoping that someone dared to come out of the Lake, they bad been waiting there for days, once king zora gave the order to bring as many guards as possible, at first they were just twenty, but since its been atleast a few days, the entire Zora military save for the royal guards and the soldiers that were out on missions had gathered at the Lake, and while the zora army was far from being as impressive as say the hyrulian army, they still had a fair amount of might in their own right

very rarely were they called into battle, so they all rushed at the opportunity for action the moment the order was given, now given how long they've been waiting, they were well prepared, they had spears, swords, bows, shields, you name it, they were very well equipped for a militia considered relatively primitive or peaceful compared to their neighbors

the zora general was calmly eating some magic beans and talking to his pears, he was telling them "im sure that whatever it is the king is worried about is nothing to he feared, we have nearly our entire military force here, we are more than prepared for anythi-" Suddenly, a zora captain ran towards the general and interupted him, saying

"General! We've spotted someone on the Lake! its possibly the enemy!" the general then looked at him and calmly said "ah, exelent, begin the attack at once captain"

the captain then nodded and ran back, a few moments later however the general looked at his peers and said "wait...did he say...On..the Lake?"

And indeed, as the captain had said, standing on top of the deep Lake water like it was solid ground, was a tall shadowy figure, he had dark hair and skin as black as the night, he wore a dark tunic and was holding what appeared to be a dark hylian shield and a black and red blade with a reversed triforce on it, however what creeped out most of the zora soldiers were the dark hylian's glowing red eyes that pierced through the mist and seemed to see right through their souls

The general meanwhile, who was trying to keep his nerve then yelled "Don't just stand there! archers! shoot him down!"

and as commanded loads of zora archers took out their bows and all fired towards the dark swordsman, as they did so however, he then shouted an ear piercing shout and then began sprinting on the water towards them, everytime an arrow would possibly hit him he'd vanish and re-appear a few meters away, not slowing down at all

the general then commanded "don't stop! keep firing! don't let him reach us!!" and as ordered the zora kept firing as many arrows towards the dark swordsman as possible, however no matter how hard they tried he avoided every single one

by now he's only twenty meters away from the beach and the soldiers that stood on it, knowing that shooting him down was no longer an option, the general then yelled

"Raise your defenses! prepare for close quarters combat!!" and, as ordered, the zora's on the front line took out their shields and spears, forming a spiked metal wall while the soldiers behind them took out their blades and prepared for combat

However the dark swordsman didn't slow down at all, infact he sped up! once he was five meters from them he jumped straight towards them, raised his blade and performed an aerial spin attack, smashing through their defense like a bladed missile

from the distance the general could hear his soldiers screaming in pain as the dark swordsman fought his way through them, he clearly not only vastly out skilled any soldier they had here, but in terms of brute strenght he'd never seen even a goron smash through sheilds like that, and with a sword no less, and his speed and agility were no doubt boosted by some kind of magic, flipping and jumping several feet in the air with easy, teleporting around soldiers, no normal creature could do that

As countless more zora soldiers were slaughtered by the dark swordsman's blade, one of the captains ran to the general and said "orders sir!?!? what do we do??? he's slaughtering us!!"

the general then replied "iy would seem that we've picked a fight with a demon captain..its clear that we have no choice but to retreat"

the captain then nodded and said "yes sir! I'll gather the troops and we'll-!!!" Suddenly however before he could finish, the captains head was cut straight off right in front of the general's eyes, splashing his blood all over him and causing him to fall backwards in shock

the dark swordsman, who was at this point covered in zora blood, stepped over the captain's corpse and looked at the general dead in the eyes who then said

"P-please! don't ki-!!" but before he could even finish his plea, the dark swordsman slashed him in the head, cutting his skull in two, he then said

"there is...no merci..." he then slowly sheathed his blade and put his shield away, he then slowly turned back towards the Lake, Nabooru then slowly rose from the water and stepped onto the beach, and her eyes widened at the horror she saw, he had slaughtered every single zora soldier who had gathered here, there were no survivors...all the blood of the dead zoras had slowly leaked into the Lake, making it a horrifying crimson red, looking at the swordsman Nabooru said

"W-what have you done!?!? I told you to only harm those who you couldn't avoid killing! Dark Link...I never wanted you to Butcher their entire military force..."

Dark Link then replied "you assume to be able to command me? they are enemies of my king and they stood our way, not to mention they attacked me first...i was simply defending myself"

Nabooru slowly walked beside him, staring in disbelief at all the death he had caused...just what had she unleashed? she then said "But...you didn't have to slaughtered them..."

Dark Link then turned away from her and began walking away from the Lake and towards Hyrule field, he then smiled, slightly laughed and said

"this is just the beginning Nabooru...just you wait...till they get a load of me..."

End of Volume 1

Author's note

well guys that's it, you can now consider the first volume, the prologue of this story officially finished, and I assure you that with how much ive been enjoying this that there will be much more to come and hopefully fairly soon as well, I took my time with this chapter and wanted it done right so I hope you all enjoyed it, now as I usually say in these, feel free to leave any suggestions, comments and reviews in the...well review section, if you have thing's to criticize about my story thats fine, I appreciate feedback, I simply ask that you write in a helpful manner, so instead of losing my drive to continue, I'll be able to improve and hopefully make more people enjoy it, thank you and good bye


	13. Volume 2 chapter 1

Volume 2

Revenge

On the freezing summit of snow peak, standing next to an ici tree were two figures were staring down the massive snowy slope, and on the slope was however a massive gap going down several hundred feet, and on the other side the slope continued its descent, the two figures, wearing large fur coats, big scarves that covered their faces and hoods that covered their heads the one on the left had a sword and a few other blades on his back, the one on the right however had a single bow and multiple arrows strapped to their back

They continued to silently stare at it for a while when suddenly they both looked at each other and nodded to each other, the archer then suddenly took out their bow and attached a rope to an arrow they pulled, the swordsman then took the other end of the rope and attached it to the tree and gave a thumbs up to the archer who then nodded back and fired the arrow

the arrow flew straight through the wind and snowfall of the mountain, went over the large gap and hit into a tree, the archer then put their bow on the rope, the swordsman then held on to the archer as they both went down the rope like a zipline and went over the gap together and reached the tree on the other side, they then looked back towards where they came, and in but a few moments, numerous white wolves walked next to the tree staring at them, and behind them was a large humanoid figure who stared at them as well

The archer then looked towards the swordsman and asked "do you think..they'll be able to get to us here?"

the swordsman then crossed his arms and sighed "I...I'm not sure...they've been following and attacking us for the past few days, they've been making this mission of ours alot harder than we predicted...they haven't given up before..its likely they'll reach us eventually, but we've got atleast a few hours of a headstart..."

they then began walking down the slope when suddenly the wind had calmed down and the snow had ended its fall, the archer then said "finally, after three days of seemingly endless wind and snow we can see the sun again!" the then swordsman happily nodded as they then both lowered their hoods and scarves

Link and Malon both took a breath of fresh air as their heads were finally free, Malon then said "you know at first I wasn't sure about comming along, and yeah of course im no fan of the danger...but it really is beautiful out here isn't it?"

to wich Link replied

"Yeah, but to be honest this is a fools errand, the reason they wanted me specifically to do this was because anyone else would surely die, this place is essentially unexplored and filled with well...we both saw those beasts...but still im glad you came along, makes it alot easier for me...now enough talk, lets keep moving, we can set up camp when we find a safe place" they then both nodded to each other and continued their mission

~Flashback~

...Three Days Earlier...

Link was walking through long hallway, on both sides of the hallway were several hyrulian royal guards who watched him walk past them, he had only just returned from his trip to the lost woods and he had immediately been requested to go to Zelda at the first chance he got, when he reached the two doors at the end of the hallway, he took a deep breath and thought to himself "alright...lets get this over with..."

he then opened the doors and he immediately noticed the large amount of people already inside, they were talking, drinking, playing music, shaking hands, all that stuff

not wanting to stay here any longer than he had to he began searching for Zelda in hopes he could get whatever business she wanted overwith as quickly as possible, as he tried to walk through the large crowd he then accidentally bumped into someone, he then looked at them and said "oh, sorry...oh...great..." the person he had bumped into was none other than the goron elder Darunia himself, who then hugged him with backbreaking strength and said "Brother!!!!"

Link, who was struggling to breath replied "y-yeah...good to see you too...ugh" Darunia then stopped hugging and grabed his arm and started pulling him somewhere, the goron then said "come with me brother! they are waiting for both of us!" to wich Link replied

"what? Who's waiting for us? where are you taking me?" and in but a minute he was brought into a darkroom that was only lit by a few torches and seemingly kept the noise of the large crowd away, in the room aside from now Link and Darunia, was Zelda, Impa, a zora knight, and the hylian commander, they were all standing around a table that had a large map on it, and when Link and Darunia entered, Zelda looked at them and said

"Good, you've both finally arrived, Impa, you may begin" Impa then looked at zelda and nodded as she said

"Yes your majesty" she then took a deep breath, looked at everyone and began saying "Alright, you've all been gathered here because, as you all know we've been getting our butts handed to us time and time again, only getting victory because of special and most if the time unpredictable circumstances...in otherwords...we get lucky...recently however, we took a powerful hit to our forces...if you haven't already been told...nearly the entire zora military has been wiped out...they've got nothing left exept a few guards..."

both Link and Darunia's eyes widened as they both simultaneously said "what!?!?"

Impa then nodded and said "you heard me...we just lost 1/3 of our entire military strength...we aren't sure what exactly caused this slaughter as their were no survivors, all we know, is that the gerudo Nabooru was supposedly personally involved...but...in order to take out an entire army like that...they must have some kind of new weapon...if it were to encounter our soldiers the way they are now...We'd surely be defeated just as fast..."

Suddenly Zelda stepped forward and said "and that's where you two come in...if we even want to stand a chance against them...we'll need to do a plan that relies on two variables...Darunia, I've been told that the biggoron blacksmith has awoken from his slumber...I want you and your people to use this opportunity to get him to forge as much as possible, and not just swords but armor and shields, all of that, if he won't do it then get him to teach you how and do it yourselves, we're gonna need much better equipment than what we currently have. ...and Link. .." she turned towards him and was about to continue when suddenly

"sorry that im late! all of castle town is filled with people on the road who wanted entry to the party here, It took me a long while to get past them all" Said Malon as she entered the room

Zelda then happily looked at her and said "hey, thanks for comming, when I heard the farm had gotten attacked I was really worried" to wich Malon smiled back and replied

"Nah im fine, I had fairy boy over here to protect me" they then both hugged each other for a moment and Malon stood next to everyone around the table like everyone else here

Link meanwhile was speechless, trying to comprehend whats going on he finally said "w-wait..you two know each other?"

They then both looked at him at the same time and both said "of course we do! idiot!"

Link, who was now even more speechless, decided that not talking was probably the best move, zelda then said "We've known each other for years now, my father and her father would often do business, so naturally we saw each other quite often, she even though me how to ride a horse"

Malon then said "yeah but she thought me how to properly shoot a bow, and ever since the war started she's allowed me to come here to practice"

they were about to continue talking when suddenly Impa interupted them and said "Ahem, as the queen was about to say...Link...we have a special mission for you...as im sure you've learned throughout your travels..having better equipment is useless without the proper skill to use such equipment in the first place...Therefore Lady Zelda had the idea to create an elite training facility where we wouldn't train the soldiers in quantity, but in quality. ...However we cannot allow the enemy to even know about it, much less its location...Therefore we decided it must be in an isolated location in an area no one would dare go unguided..." Impa then placed her finger on the map and said

"you must travel to the unexplored regions in the mountains of snowpeak...im sorry to ask this of you Link..but no one else could possibly succeed at something like this...out of everyone, you have the most experience in traveling in unexplored regions, especially ones teaming with danger...can you do this for us Link?"

Link, who had been carefully listening then responded

"Well I suppose its true that I'd have the best shot at getting it done...and its not like I had anything better to do...alright I'll do it, looks like once again im headed on a lone mission to save the kingdom"

however as soon as he said that, all of them then looked at him like he was crazy, Zelda then said " are you crazy!? you go out there alone you'll just get lost or killed or worse! You've been fighting alone all this time, you don't need to do that anymore!" Impa nodded in agreement and Darunia looked at Link and said

"they're right brother, going in alone is suicide, even for you..."

zelda then said "right! infact I'll go with you myself, I may have gotten a little rusty in combat since I became queen but I can still-!" Suddenly however, Malon stepped forward and said

"I'll go! zelda the kingdom needs you here, they won't last long without you, and Impa you're place is at Zelda's side...sir Darunia after the last fight your people need you more than ever, you can't go...and mr zora you are one of the only zora knights left..you probably shouldn't even be here right now..your king needs you most..so with all that being said im the one that should go..."

Zelda thought about for a moment then said "...she's right link, she should go with you, plus we had to evacuate her from the Ranch since its now a confirmed target of ganondorf's, so we can prepare her room while she's gone"

Link was listening to all of this and didn't like it one bit, he answered "No way, I can do this kind of stuff on my own but not when I have to look after someone else, and we all know it will be incredibly dangerous, an icy mountain of death is no place for a farm girl"

however both girls then angrily slammed their hands on the table and glared at him, he could tell from their eyes that if looks could kill...he'd be dead right about now... Suddenly however Darunia leaned up to him and said "looks like their teaming up on you brother...I suggest you listen to them...besides, it wouldn't be that bad to have a warm woman alone with you on the could mountain eh?" Darunia said as he started laughing

Link sighed and was wispering inaudible things to himself, clearly not believing he was going to do this, finally he agreed by saying "Alright fine, you can come along...but I don't want to hear you complain about the cold or the walking or any of that even once, got it?"

Zelda then took a breath of relief, while Malon was cheering with joy for having won the argument

Link then sighed to himself as he thought "im going to regret this...aren't I?"

~End of flashback~

End of chapter 1


	14. Volume 2 chapter 2

On the frozen slope at the frozen mountain of snow peak, Link and Malon had finally formed a small camp and were both sitting around a campfire for warmth, hoping that they could make it through the night without being attacked or freezing to death

Both of them were silent and stared at the fire, they hadn't spoken a word since they set up camp, and Link had noticed this, ever since he had known her Malon was a talkative person, she always had something to say about this or something to say about that, and honestly he enjoyed it, he had been alone for the past few years and hearing someone else's voice than his own was a good feeling.

So in other words, he knew she had something on her mind, he was actually about to ask her when suddenly Malon looked at him and asked

"Link...I've uh...there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Link then slightly chuckled and said "oh boy, your actually using my real name, this must be important...what's on your mind?"

Malon seemed to think about her words for a moment when finally she said "well...ever since you returned...I and as well as many others I'm sure...have been wondering...a-and you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I just wanted to-"

She kept talking and avoiding her question for another minute when finally Link said

"Hey! just ask already! I'd be happy to answer anything you have to ask...just ask it and I'll tell you..."

Malon was then silent for a moment...when finally she asked "How...exactly. ..did you lose your eye?...I mean I've always known you were a warrior and naturally things like that come with the job...but that's...you lost an eye..and from what I can tell...you've gotten used to it meaning its been a long while...right? ..."

Link took a deep breath and looked at Malon, he then said "ok...ok...I'll tell you, I suppose ive kept the mystery on long enough..."

He then stared into the fire and put in more wood, he then thought about his next words carefully when finally he said

"Tell me...what do you know...about the sheikah?...not much right?..well..ever since I visited the shadow temple all those years ago..I found out that the sheikah had a bloody history with hyrule...I had heard that they were involved in the old civil war..but I always wondered..how is it..that Impa and well maybe zelda depending on if she still wants to hold that title, became the last of the sheikah? one thing I noticed in my travels..was that despite being outside of hyrule...the sheikah left their marks and symbols almost everywhere I went...so I ended up investigating this while a traveled..a little side quest if you will"

Link was then silent for a moment when finally he continued by saying

"but then...around two years ago...my investigation led me to a secret sheikah temple or atleast I believe that's what it is...and inside...thats where I met...him...a sole sheikah survivor...he apparently had found out I was investigating and wasn't pleased with my progress..."

"this is what happened specifically..."

~Flashback~

As Link entered the temple, he realized that it was almost pitch black, only lit by the few torches on the walls, and speaking of the walls, they were covered in symbols and writings he assumed were in sheikah

at the end of the room, was a narrow hallway in wich he could not see the end, having no where else to go he decided to enter it.

Then, he began hearing inaudible voices in his head, as Link got deeper within the hallway they got louder and louder until they were almost screaming

Link tried to ignore them, he tried to stay sane, until suddenly, they stopped

the sudden silence caused Link to stop in his tracks, he then realized that he had walked to the end of the hallway without even noticing, but what really got him worried...was the person silently standing at the end of the hallway, staring at the marking's of the wall, they were wearing a hooded thick light gray robe, on their back was the sheikahsheikah symbol, that almost seemed to glow in the dark hallway

Not knowing what else to do, Link drew his blade and said

"You there! turn around slowly and identify yourself!"

And once Link said that, the figure slowly turned towards Link, it was then that Link saw the person was wearing a mask of truth, they both silently stared at each other for a moment, when suddenly two blades came out of the figure's sleeves

Link then suddenly remembered his jounrney in termina and his encounter with the garo, he then thought to himself "termina had a counter part for everyone in the real world...could he be-!?" Suddenly his thought process was interupted when the figure jumped at Link and attempted to stab him

Link managed to deflect the blade away and started walking backwards to try and gain some distance, meanwhile his attacker was stabbing and slashing and essentially using all his weight in his attacks, no movements were wasted in his technique, Link was barely able to defend against it and he was given no opportunity to counter in any way

Link thought to himself "he's good...if I don't gain distance or counter soon, I'll be in trouble..."

Luckily however, they had walked all the way back to the entrance room, now that he had plenty of space, Link rolled around his attacker and attempted to deliver a backslice, his opponent however, just barely blocked the attack, he then flipped away from Link and landed at the entrance to block the way out, he then stared at Link and said

"You're pretty good, no one's ever defended against my technique before, much less get past my guard"

Link stared at him for a moment then said "since you seem to be willing to talk now, I'll ask you again, identify yourself!"

the figure then slightly laughed and said "im afraid I can't do that, see me and my people don't want to be found, and that means silencing anyone too close to finding us...and at this moment, that's you, but I will however confirm your suspicions since you've earned it...i am a sheikah, we are not extinct, and we will have our revenge on the royal family!"

It was at that moment that the sheikah slashed one of his swords towards Link, who did the same towards the sheikah, they both ended up in a fierce blade lock, Link was luckily far stronger physical then his opponent and was beginning to overpower him, when suddenly the sheikah raised his second blade and slashed at Link

"agh!!" Said Link in pain as he fell onto his back, his eye had been slashed and was heavily bleeding, the man then said to Link

"Fool! don't underestimate the skill of the sheikah!"

it was at that moment, that Link slowly rose up, he could feel the rage building up inside of him, once he stood up he threw his poncho at the sheikah blinding him

"what!?" said the sheikah as he took a few steps back and struggled to remove the poncho, when he finally did however, Link was standing behind him with his blade raised, the sheikah then yelled

"No! don-" when Link cut him in half, spilling his blood and guts on the temple floor and making his now lifeless body fall to the floor, Link then stared at him for a moment then picked up and put his poncho back on, turned around and began walking out of the temple, he then said

"tch...rest in peace asshole..."

~end of flashback~

Malon silently stared at Link as she took in everything he just told her, finally she said

"so...this sheikah said there were other survivors..right? so did you track them down? did you even tell zelda or sheik about this?"

Link looked at her and said "no...I haven't had any encoumencounters with them since then..and I haven't told zelda or sheik yet but im gonna do it After this mission though..."

it was then that Link got up and streched, he then said

"well...we better get some rest, lots more traveling to do tomorrow as you know"

Malon then nodded and they both got onto their makeshift beds and were about to go to sleep when Malon smiled and said

"good night fairy boy" to wich Link answered

"yeah...good night"

End of chapter 2

Author's note

hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I simply just haven't felt like writing recently and if I write when I don't wanna write its gonna suck and I won't be enjoying myself, so im doing quality over quantity here, that's pretty much all I had to say, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update more often


	15. Volume 2 chapter 3

Sitting alone on the edge of the roof of the new gerudo fortress on their hidden mountain, was Dark Link, who was silently watching the sunset as the wind blew his black hair, he was currently deep in thought, taking in the recent events that had occurred mere moments ago

~Flashback~

Dark Link was walking down a dark hallway with Nabooru next to him, she had brought him to their new fortress and was leading him somewhere, but he honestly had no clue, and from how nervous she was, it probably wasn't very good

When they reached the end of the hallway, Nabooru had stopped walking and was taking a deep breath as she stared at the massive doors in front of them, after about a minute she turned towards him and said

"alright...listen..first impressions are extremely important, ESPECIALLY with **him**...im going to be honest I don't know how he will react...when I last spoke with him he gave me a mission, to invade hyrule with whatever force necessary or I will be deemed irrelevant to his cause, I thought my forces could do it if we took extreme caution and had you to back us up...but it didn't work...my forces were all wiped out exept for two by some one eyed swordsman who supposedly has the triforce, by the time we arrived it was too late...

yet...we wiped out the entire zora military and I brought you out of that temple, meaning his reaction could go either way...lets hope for the best.."

Dark Link was about to ask who she was talking about when suddenly she grabed him by the arm and went into the room with him, the room itself was rather big, one of the first things he noticed, was a large green crystal ball on a small pole in the middle of the room and standing next to it were two green elderly gerudo who were wispering inaudible things to it, in the back of the room were two iron knuckles who were silently guarding the room

Nabooru the kneeled down on one knee and made Dark Link do the same, she then said

"I have returned my lords...with both good...and bad news, as well as a new recruit. ." said Nabooru as she pointed towards Dark Link

Kotake then said "I see...well our king has been waiting for you Dear Nabooru..." kooma then continued with "and if you have bad news...you better hope he's merciful.."

the two witches then started doing louder chants as the orb began to glow brightly yellow, and then a golden and black figure magicaly came out of the orb, and slowly took the shape of ganondorf, though it kept its black and golden colors

The dark lord looked upon them and said "Ah...Nabooru...finally you have returned..." he then turned towards Dark Link and looked at him questionably but then back at Nabooru and said

"and you've brought us a guest...now...tell me about the mission I gave you...you were successful yes?"

Nabooru began sweating nervously as she then answered "..n-not exactly my king...there were some...complications...things did not go as planned...you see I left my troops to handle it themselves and to keep the battlefield under control while I went and fetched our dark friend here to use as backup..but by the time we got there the battle was lost...one of my surviving soldiers said something about a one eyed man with...t...the triforce. ..sir..."

Ganondorf silently glared at her for a moment when finally he said

"...so you are telling me...that you not only failed to succeed the mission I gave you wich was crucial to our battle plan...but failed to capture perhaps one of the biggest threats to us!? do you have any idea how dangerous a wielder of the triforce is against us!? this could very well be the beginning of our downfall! and you've failed to prevent it in any way!"

Ganondorf continued to glare at her when suddenly he began taking deep breaths and calming down...about a minute later without looking at her he then said

"Truly it is as I feared...you and the gerudo have become irrelevant to my cause...and anything that isn't helping us...holds us back...you've become an obstacle Nabooru...guards..take her away..."

It was at that moment that the two iron knuckles grabed Nabooru and began trying to pull her away, however Nabooru was greatly struggling and yelled "No! please I swear we haven't lost any relevance! you can't do this! my people raised you! they trained you! I personally became your second in command and helped you in this war! I even took it into my own hands to free dark link and he took out the entire zora military in one battle!"

it was at that moment that Ganondorf looked at dark Link and scratched his chin and smiled as he then said "Did he now...interesting...but as for you and your people Nabooru...the gerudo made me who I am..but now they are clearly holding me back, family is concept created by man...and I seek the status of a god...such things have no place in my kingdom...but as a reward for your services...the gerudo will be executed in a quick...and painless manor..."

Nabooru's eyes widened as she then said "you..you would commit genocide on your own people? how could you! You may have been a king once! but now you've become an emotionless monster! even thieves like us gerudo have honor amongst themselves! you will pay for this Ganondorf Dragmir! I swear it!!"

the doors then slammed shut as the guards took Nabooru away, meanwhile Dark Link who had been watching it all silently was speechless, even he a hard time believing what had just happened, Ganondorf silently stared at the door for a moment when finally he turned his attention to Dark Link, he then said

"I apologize for that, as you can see I have some incompetent workers to deal with, but rest assured, its only temporary, they won't be around much longer...now then, I was told that you managed to take out nearly the entire zora military in a single battle...is this true?"

Dark Link, not really wanting to talk simply said "yes my lord...'

it was then that the evil king smiled and said "now that..is outstanding work...yes I could use someone like you in my ranks...as you could see, my previous commander was incompetent...she was a strategist who was going soft...what I need...is someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty...someone who leads their soldiers by example...someone! who gets the job done...I want you...to be that man..can you do that?"

Dark Link then looked up and stared him in the eyes, knowing that his alternative was likely death he said "im your guy"

"Excellent!" said the dark lord who then continued by saying "hence fort, you shall be one of my two head commanders...you will be taking taking orders from me directly through kouma and Kotake...any questions?"

Dark Link looked at him and asked "actually..yeah...if im only one of your commanders, then who's the other?"

Suddenly however someone said "...I am.."

Dark Link quickly turned around to see someone walk out of the shadows, whoever this person was Dark Link was completely incapable of sensing them, if they had wanted to he could have been completely unaware of their presence

when they stepped into the light it was revealed that it was a relatively short woman in a purple and yellow robe with a golden sheikah symbol on her robe's back, her hair was a bright silver gray and was tied into a pony tail, she was wearing a golden mask of truth hiding her face, but her green eyes could be seen through the mask, she then said

"I will be your co-worker, we will be working with...as well as against each other on several occasions...after all the evil king requires only one commander in the end..."

Ganondorf then nodded in agreement as he then said "that is correct...I require both of you for this war...but in the end one of you will have to end up killing the other...my kingdom cannot have too many people of power...can't have a rebellion now can we?"

Dark Link nodded, he now understood that for ganondorf everything came down to power and usefulness, having too much of either leads to death, he wants competent soldiers, but he doesn't want them to be competent enough to rise against him

Dark Link then stood up and turned towards the sheikah woman and said "well I guess we should introduce ourselves then...im Dark Link..."

she then looked at him strangely and said "Dark Link? that's...not a name...lets see..." she then started looking at dark Link closely and said

"hmm...dark hair, completely black skin, red eyes...I think I'll call you...Coal! yep its official that's your nickname now...cause I am NOT calling you Dark Link...that's just stupid..."

"wha? escuse me!?" dark Link said angrily , to wich she then mockingly laughed and said

"deal with it, and as for me, im Delaney...and if your any smarter then you look, you should remember that name"

Ganondorf then sighed and said "if you two are done...then I believe its time i told you that you are dismissed, you each have been given your own quarters in this fortress and are free to do whatever you wish in your free time...but if I catch you breaking our rules or disobeying my commands...you'll regret it...you will both be given your missions when they are ready...you are both dismissed..."

they then both began walking out of the room glaring at each other and both exited the room and went their separate ways, not saying a single word to each other

~Flashback over~

Dark Link sighed as he watched the sun set, he then thought to himself

"why is all of this happening?...it used to be just me and my temple...now im out here leading some army...how am I supposed to get my revenge when im restricted like this?...and Nabooru..." he then began thinking about the gerudo, remembering that while they hadn't spent much time together, they actually did talk to each alot on the journey to the fortress...he remembered when she told him that people like ganondorf always appeared in the gerudo, that every hundred years when a male was born and was made king they were always power hungry, but atleast they respected their people, Ganondorf however wasted no time to abuse his power as king, and that if Nabooru and her people weren't sworn to serve him, they would surely leave, for he would sleep with every member of the clan, preventing them from having their own families, and then send them out to die on the battlefield

and despite all their loyalty he still turned his back on them... "!!!" Suddenly however, Dark Link realized...if ganondorf truly believed that power and usefulness is everything, then It would be a waste if dark link gave up potential allies, he then thought to himself

"yeah...if I help them, they'd be strong allies...they'd be the first step to building my...personal forces...and after I get rid of Delaney and build those forces strong enough...ganondorf won't know what hit him...and I'll...be next king..."

Dark Link thought to himself as he grew a wicked smile, he then stood up and began walking back into the fortress and then said to himself

"And no one...will be able to stop me..."

Volume 2 Chapter 3 End

~Author's note~

Alright guy's so what did you think? I decided to give Dark Link a more complex character instead of simply a manic with a sword, and as for the other commander, Delaney, of course she isn't an official zelda character, but she is with the sheikah rebels so I thought it would make sense for ganondorf to have a sheikah allie in this, anyway hoped you enjoyed it, more chapters comming soon


	16. Volume 2 chapter 4

It was the middle of the day when Link and Malon had finally reached their destination, they had managed to decide on a proper location that suited to all the requirements, it was in a far, secluded location, to reach it you had to go through loads of dangers of all kinds, from freezing temperatures, to potential drowning, to being devoured by vicious beasts

"getting through all these obstacles will be their first test as the new knights of hyrule" Link had thought to himself

the area was secure as well, a bridge would have to be built to reach it wich greatly helps with security since only one entrance has to be watched, everything had gone as they had hoped

The two were sitting on logs and were quietly going through their equipment and remaining supplies, when suddenly Malon had asked

"sooo...now that we finally got this overwith can we actually start going home?"

to wich Link turned towards her and slightly sighed, he then answered

"yeah...but the return trip looks alot harder...I mean if we could teleport away that would be fantastic, but that's not happening any time soon, so we're not only gonna have to climb all the way back up, but go straight towards those beasts that were pursuing us..."

Malon slightly shuddered when he told her that, she then replied

"great...those wolf like creatures are already enough trouble, but what was with that large humanoid figure? he didn't directly attack us but he was definitely following us...was it some kind of goron? no ordinary human could be that size..."

Link then nodded in agreement and grabed his equipment and his bag, he then stood up and looked at her and asked

"we should get going...the longer we stay the worst its gonna be, until a proper settlement is constructed no one is safe here, and not to mention that once we get back...we'll actually be warm again"

Link said with a quick smile, to wich she enthusiastically smiled back. The two hylians then began their long and dangerous journey home across the merciless mountain of ice and snow

~Meanwhile, on the road from castle town to hyrule castle~

King zora and his daughter, princess ruto, were riding in their chariot towards the great hylian castle, behind them was nearly the entire zora kingdom, without an army to protect themselves they had all been forced to leave their kingdom and take refuge in the hyrulian castle

Ruto sighed in annoyance as she stared out the window of her carriage and onto the castle, despite the well known alliance between the two kingdoms there were guards everywhere, watching their every move

"Was it truly necessary for us to leave the kingdom father? its obviously clear to me that despite what their queen said, we are clearly not wanted here...it was bad enough that our forces were taken out in a single battle by one man...but now we threw away whatever dignity we had left by hiding behind them!"

Ruto said to her father, glaring at him while doing so, to wich the old king didn't even look at her and replied

"im afraid dignity won't matter if we're dead, my dear princess...sometimes we must put our pride aside in order to do what must be done...thats something the hylians thought me...and something I trust you will learn through this as well..."

Ruto then stopped talking and looked down, she knew that when he spoke like that it was time to be obedient, eventually she replied

"Yes father..."

Once they had arrived at the castle, Ruto was listening to Zelda speak to the king, telling him in the most long and boring way possible that they were welcome to stay as long as they liked, and that's one of the reasons Ruto had never particularly liked the hyrulian princess

"boring and plain" were the words that entered her mind when she thought of princess, or rather queen zelda...

Suddenly however, interupting the welcome, was the goron elder himself, who seemingly kicked the door open and ran towards them, this had naturally caused everyone's attention to shift towards him

Once he arrived close enough he loudly said

"Queen Zelda! how dare you allow king zora to take refuge within your territory!"

this caused everyone to stare at him in shock, the goron had always been a people of honor and respect, why would he not encourage helping refugees?

Zelda, who was unprepared for this, simply replied

"W-what?"

The goron then replied

"You are most certainly aware, that when it comes to refugees...ESPECIALLY zora refugees...that we goron...always take them in! and how dare you take them in before we could!"

The entire room was silent from the goron's rant, when suddenly they all seemed to have that somewhat annoyed yet relieved feeling, Zelda looked at him for a moment and realized...he was serious...and so she answered

"and yet...despite your obvious desires for them, not a single recorded zora refugee has ever seeked shelter at your mountain...and do you know why dear Darunia?"

the goron simply stared at her silently for a moment when finally he shook his head in denial, and so to that the young queen answered

"well first of all, I shouldn't have to explain the first reason, but since you haven't figured it out I'll try to say it as simply as possible...your mountain, not only erupts regularly like every day, but is literally built ontop of a place called, the fire temple...have you ever taken a moment to think that maybe...just maybe...zora's aren't exactly compfterbal in the heat? especially volcano level heat?"

the goron listened to her words and seemed to be saddened by them, he then asked

"and the second reason?"

in response to his question she responded "you and your people have just gone through a devastating battle that has greatly weakened your military, and forced you to build blockades on literally the only road, and you still haven't taken them down! and not to mention you haven't gotten rid of all the bodies yet...do you honestly mean to tell me that you want them to go through a blockaded road filled with corpses that doesn't even have the means to defend them? I doubt it...because if you were in the same situation as the zora king you would have chosen hyrule castle over deathmountain as well, you know it...now...will that be all lord Darunia?"

the elder goron, knowing he had been beaten, simply answered "yes ma'am"

he then bowed his head and left the room, leaving them to continue their conversation

Zelda, who seemed glad that that was finally over, turned towards the zora king and his daughter, telling them

"my apologies, as you know Darunia gets ahead of himself sometimes, but he means well...anyway as I said before you are all welcome to stay here as long as it takes, that's all for now, you are dismissed..."

the zora king them smiled and said "Thank you for your hospitality, we are in your dept and will repay you for this, I assure you..."

said the king as he bowed his head, he then flicked ruto on the head wich resulted in an annoyed groan on her part as she bowed her head as well, the two then stood back up and headed towards their new quarters

Zelda then sighed as she slowly sat onto her throne, she then told herself

"I hope that Link will return with some good news soon...cause with the way thing's are looking we're going to need it..."

~End of chapter 4~

~Author's note~

Alright guys, as usual im sorry this upload took so long, I suppose ive just lacked the motivation to write recently, but in case your beginning to have doubts, let me tell you exactly how it is, I don't plan on stopping Any time soon, the last thing I want is for this story to be without a proper ending, so as usual with my notes, I'll end them by saying that more chapters will be comming soon and that I welcome reviews that can actually help me, anything else? I honestly don't care, so your opinions are a little wasted here, sorry , well that's all for now, bye guys


	17. Volume 2 chapter 5

Its around 8 Am at the snow peaks, and right now Link is struggling to continue his return trip to hyrule, so many things had gone wrong when him and Malon decided to travel back, first off a harsh snowstorm had begun and to this moment hasn't shown any signs of stopping

"if this storm doesn't stop...its quite possible we might freeze to death...if we don't bleed out first that is..." Link told himself

for in the storm, they had gotten brutality ambushed by the ice wolves, and while Link himself had gotten several injuries, Malon had been knocked unconscious when one of the wolves had ferociously scratched her on the chest with its claws, with them surrounded and with seemingly no where to go, they had no choice but to actually climb the steep frozen mountain

Since Malon was unconscious however, Link had no choice but to carry her, and he was currently climbing the mountain with the injured farm girl on his back

With Both of them slowly bleeding out, the blistering winds, the constant snowfall and the freezing temperatures that only seemed to get colder as he climbed higher and higher on the frozen mountain, Link had to admit, **this was one of the hardest thing's he'd ever done**

Link looked above him in hopes that he could see the summit above him, but no such luck, the storm made his visibility laughable, he could barely see a meter away before the snow filled storm obscured his view, however, the hylian was more worried about what was below him, he didn't need to see very far to know, that something was climbing after him, something big, he assumed that it was the large humanoid figure that was following them throughout their entire journey but they were always fast enough to avoid the creature, but now...it was catching up...

"ugh...damn it...I've got to speed up...if it catches up to us as im climbing, we're done for..." Link said to himself as he slightly began to panic, but despite the anxiety the situation gave him he carried on, determined to safely reach the summit and bring Malon home

Then, what Link almost believed to be a miracle, was the summit of the frozen mountain, of snow peak, giving whatever energy he had left, Link rapidly climbed whatever was left on the mountain's steep walls and finally went over its ledge and layed ontop of its rather large and flat summit

Out of breath but filled with hope Link said to himself "finally..I did it...I actually did it..."

he then gently took malon off of his back and layed her onto the soft snow, now that he was finally here, he took a moment to look at his surroundings, the summit itself was rather circular and was about thirty meters in diameter, and was practically flat

They were now standing above the clouds, and were actually over the ferocious snow storm that tortured them mere moments ago, and was visible down below, the sky was clear and was a bright blue as he gazed upon it, and without any clouds for protection, the sun itself was actually quite warm and bright, but with the harsh cold Link experienced mere moments ago, he gladly welcomed it's heat

Wanting to share this experience, Link walked up to Malon and gently shook her

"Hey, wake up, your not gonna believe the view here" Link told her, and luckily she did wake up, as she slowly rubbed her eye's she asked

"where...are we?" Link, who simply smiled, replied "I think we may just be at the highest point in all of hyrule"

As he said that, Malon sat upwards and gazed at the marvelous sight before her, with their own eyes, they could practically see all of hyrule from a viewpoint they didn't imagine possible, they were so high that even Death mountain, was dwarfed by their current height, and not only that, but they could also see the top of hyrule castle, and had a glimpse of Lake hylia, although from here it simply looked like a puddle

And even further then that, they could almost see the entirety of the vast Gerudo desert wich under normal means would be impossible because of not only its vastness, but the constant sandstorms that blocked one's view

"Woah..." Malon said in pure amazement, not knowing how else to describe their view

"Yeah...Woah..." Link had said in agreement, as they continued staring at the sight before them, Link scratched his head and then lowered his hand back down, only to accidentally place it onto Malon's, when he did so, neither of them moved, they then both slowly turned towards each other, staring into each others eyes with practically as much amazement as when they gazed upon the view down below

"..." Both of them were silent as they continued to gaze into each others eyes, it was at this moment, that they realized just how much they meant to each other, just how much they needed each other

the two of them then held their hands together tightly as they both slowly got closer to each other, Blushes could be seen on both of their faces, the both of them then gently wrapped their arms around each other as they closed their eyes...and kissed each other with the most passion they'd ever used their entire lives, and in return they were filled with so many raw emotions, joy, sadness, anxiety, a bit of sadness, but most of all, love...it was as if all the emotions they'd kept bottled up all their lives were suddenly released in one moment

The two hylians continued this for quite a while, when finally they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily as they once again continued to gaze into each others eyes, neither of them said anything, and they didn't need to either, through each other's eyes they could tell exactly how they felt, and what they felt...was indeed a love for each other they can't seem to understand how they'd gone so long without

They then looked back towards the astounding view of hyrule, as Malon gently lowered her head onto his shoulder, the two stayed in this embrace for quite awhile, eventually falling asleep in each others warmth

~one hour later~

Malon slowly awoke to find herself coveted in a large fur coat wich she assumed Link had used to give her a makeshift blanket, Link himself was currently sitting by the edge of the mountain, he appeared to be reading a map

A mischievous smile then appeared on Malon's face as she slowly sneaked up behind him, once she got close enough she yelled

"Yaaah!!"

this scared Link a great deal making him gasp loudly and lose balance, however before he could do anything She then hugged him tightly from behind, wrapping the makeshift blanket on her around him as she did so

a small blush then appeared on his face as he realized what just happened, he then said

"Malon...please don't do things like that..."

to wich she smiled and replied

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I scare you fairy boy? I taught you had the so called triforce of courage"

Link then mumbled what seemed inaudible complaints, but Malon simply hugged him tighter and replied

"hey im only teasing you, no need to get upset, now, what is it were you doing just now?"

Link then slightly sighed and looked towards her saying

"well I was trying to figure out our way back...I mean yeah we safely reached the top of the summit, but now we have to climb down onto the other side, you know...without falling to our deaths..."

"Can't we just climb back down in the same manner we climbed up?" Malon had asked, to wich Link replied

"not exactly, remember in order to get here we first had to follow a path or we would have gotten lost, it might be clear up here, but down below the storm is still going, so we have to climb down at a specific area, and right now im trying to find where..."

he then began reading his map once again

"Alright...well let me know when you figure it out then..."

Said malon as she stood back up, she then began streching and checking her wounds, it would seem that Link had given her bandages while she was asleep as her wounds were now covered and her bleeding seemingly stopped

The two hylians stayed here for atleast a good fifteen minutes when suddenly...the ground began to shake...When this happened Link quickly stood up, looked at Malon and told her

"stay away from the edges!" and as he asked she did just that

Link then slowly and carefully approached the edge the shaking was comming from, only to see a large muscular grey hand followed by its large fur covered arm wich was as big as Link was, it then pulled itself over the ledge with that one arm revealing its full form

the creature was atleast twice the size of a goron and almost covered entirely by fur exept for its grey skinned hands and face wich had two large fangs comming out of its mouth, behind it was a large beaver like tail

the beast was also carrying a large bag carrying who knows what inside, did that thing climb the entire mountain with only one arm?

but what was weirder was that it appeared to be wearing a saddle on its head like some kind of hat

Link quickly pulled out his sword and shield and yelled

"Malon! get behind me!"

Malon, who was rather frightened by the large beast did exactly that, she then asked

"L-Link, what is that thing? I've never seen anything like it before!"

And that was exactly what Link was asking himself right now, he was staring at its large fangs and massive arms, they were as big as he was! he knew that a fight with a beast like that would be no joke, and he wasn't sure he could fight it AND worry about Malon

the beast slowly walked towards them, each step it took shook all the snow on the summit, yet it seemed to be careful, Link noticed that it knew his blade was dangerous, it was then that Link thought to himself

"if that thing knows my weapon is dangerous and is carrying some kind of bag, and was able to track us all this time, then that means its smart...wich makes it alot more dangerous..."

Link then looked towards Malon, then back at the beast wich was getting closer, and then to the ledge behind them, Link then took a deep breath and put his sword away, he then looked at Malon and asked

"Do you trust me?!"

Malon looked at him questionably and replied

"W-what?"

Link simply repeated

"Do you trust me!?"

the two then stared into each others eyes for a moment, Malon finally replied

"with my life..."

Link then nodded and, threw a deku nut in front of the beast, making it groan and rub its eyes as it was temporarily blinded, then,

to Malon's surprise, Link swiped her off her feet and carried her bridal style

Link then began running towards the edge of the mountain

"Link what are you doing!?"

asked Malon as she held onto him tightly

Link then grabed his shield with his right hand and continued to hold her with his right as he continued running

Link then actually jumped off the mountains ledge, this resulted of course in Malon screaming helplessly, as they fell however the wall got less steep, Link then sat onto his shield and began sliding down the mountain on the shield with Malon in his arms as if it were a sled

As they were sliding down, they naturally had immense speed and almost didn't feel the wind of the storm when they entered it

Luckily for them, the mountain got less and less steep, however they didn't seem to lose any speed, they were currently heading straight back to hyrule, only they were going so fast that normally it would have taken them a whole day to make this distance

Not too far ahead, they could see the frozen lake that blocked their way out, when they first arrived here it was completely frozen, but now it was all thawed out

however they didn't slow down one bit and were actually slidding accross the lake on Link's circular shield, and had actually made it across the entire icy lake in a bit over a minute

however their ride came to an end, on the other side of the lake was a large hill of ice and snow, but luckily for them, it was mostly snow, once they had fully crossed the lake they had gotten launched off the shield and crashed into the snow

It didn't take too long for Link to dig himself out only to find Malon practically submerge into the snow, only her legs were sticking out

"Malon!" yelled link as he rapidly tried to pull her out in a rather panicked manor, whenever he did however, he found her laughing uncontrollably as she dusted off the snow on her, she then said

"I didn't think it was possible to be so scared yet have so much fun at the same time"

to wich Link smiled and replied

"yeah, me neither...now lets never do that again..."

"yeah, agreed" replied Malon, the two hylians then tightly hugged each other, happy that they were not only both ok, but that their mission was finally over

"We should probably head back now, Zeld- err I mean the queen is gonna want to know our mission was a success"

said Link, Malon then looked at him a bit sadly and replied

"Yeah, but I don't want her to send you on another mission right when we arrive, wich is something I hear she does with ordinary soldiers, I can't help but imagine she'll do the same with you..."

Link looked back at her a bit concerned but then said "im afraid that's what happens in war...she needs whatever soldiers she can get, and that includes me, especially me..."

Malon seemed to think about what he said when finally she replied "I guess I understand...but from now on..im comming with you!"

Link stared at her silently for a few moments when finally he replied "...we'll see I guess...now! lets finally get out of this damn snow!"

Said Link as he stood up and helped Malon onto her feet, she then smiled and nodded in agreement, the two then began walking towards the cave ahead that led back to hyrule and finally...finished their journey...

~Meanwhile, at the summit of snowpeak~

Yeto was sitting on the mountain's ledge and reached into his bag, he then asked himself

"Why those two run? Yeto only wanted to help and give fish!"

The massive yeti then pulled out large fish from his back and casually took a large bite out of it

~End of chapter 5~

~Author's note~

So yeah once again I apologize, I hate that there is such a long wait between the chapters for you guys but im afraid I simply don't always want to write or know what to write, but because of this I decided to finally finish the snow peak arc and finally get into Link's and Malon's relationship since well, I figured it was about time right? though im sorry if it was cringy, I have no experience writing romance so I apologize if I did it wrong, anyway that's all for now, feel free to speak up in the review section if you have suggestions or something


End file.
